


ATreaZure - Partie 1 : L'équipage du ATEEZ

by Asheisha



Series: ATreaZure [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Abordages, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Amitié, Beaucoup de boissons alcoolisées, Beaucoup de fêtes, Chasse aux trésors, Du sang parce que ce n'est pas possible que personne ne soit blessé, Exploration, Fluff, Guerre, Inspiré de ATEEZ, Inspiré de Treasure (série d'albums), Je les aime tous tellement, M/M, Mature à cause des scènes de batailles, OT8, Pas beaucoup de sexe, Personnages secondaires originaux, Pirates, Première Fanfic, Romance, Slow Burn, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheisha/pseuds/Asheisha
Summary: Le ATEEZ est un jeune navire, et son équipage de pirates l’est tout autant. Parmi ses membres, huit hommes se retrouvent à son bord et parcourent le monde, guidés par leurs rêves et leurs aspirations. Doucement, des amitiés se créent alors qu’ils font face aux difficultés de la vie en mer. Ils pensaient être libres…  Mais seraient-ils, malgré eux, des pions sur l'échiquier d'un homme aux sombres desseins  ?Ce travail comporte des scènes de batailles et de meurtres. Réservé à un public averti.Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. Il y est totalement identique, et j'en suis l'unique auteure.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: ATreaZure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135577
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro - Long Journey

— Tu montes ?

Un homme aux cheveux agrémentés de perles, en haut de la planche, te regarde attentivement.  
A petits pas hésitants, tu t’exécutes, un simple baluchon sur l’épaule, et sautes finalement sur le pont du navire.

— Que cherches-tu ?, demande-t-il.

La question est lourde de sous-entendus et les mots restent coincés dans ta gorge. Oui, que cherches-tu ? Une échappatoire ? Un objectif ? Un rêve ? Une raison de vivre, de te lever le matin ? Ou simplement un moyen de rejoindre le continent pour trouver un travail ?

— Hey !, hèle-t-il quelqu’un derrière lui. Vice-capitaine !

Un deuxième homme aux cheveux rouges et au costume noir se rapproche, la cravate bien serrée.

— Capitaine.  
— Cette aimable personne aurait besoin de tes compétences de guide.  
— Suis-moi, répond simplement le nouveau venu en se tournant vers toi. Ici, c’est le pont supérieur, ou pont principal. A la poupe, c’est le gaillard d’arrière. Il y a la cabine du capitaine et la cuisine. Et par ici, à la proue, dit-il en indiquant la direction opposée, c’est le gaillard d’avant. C’est là que dorment le reste de l’équipage et les visiteurs.

Il ouvre une trappe et descend l’escalier découvert.

— Le pont inférieur, j’imagine.  
— Oui. Notre navire n’est pas très grand mais il a l’avantage d’être vraiment rapide pour sa capacité.  
— C’est un brick.

Une lueur approbatrice adoucit le visage du vice-capitaine quand il se tourne vers toi.

— Effectivement. Sous la cabine du capitaine et avec un accès direct depuis les cuisines, la réserve de nourriture et de munitions. A l’avant, la réserve de voilage et plus généralement la réserve du charpentier. Entretenir ce bijou demande beaucoup de travail, et le charpentier a besoin de matériel en prévention d’un problème en mer.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et portant une ceinture d’outils sort justement de la réserve, deux planches sous le bras. Il vous fait un bref signe de tête et remonte rapidement vers le pont supérieur.

— C’était justement notre charpentier, ajoute le vice-capitaine.  
— Et ici…

Entre les canons sont disposées des tables. Trois marins jouent aux cartes. L’homme au manteau rouge rit tandis que le deuxième s’excuse avec force en ramassant du lait qu’il a renversé sur la table, et que le dernier, énervé, le réprimande en riant.

— C’est un lieu de rassemblement, dirons-nous. Et le cœur de notre puissance de feu, dit-il avant de poser son regard sur le sol et de le frotter du pied. Je dois demander à un mousse de nettoyer ça. Il est important de nettoyer le pont inférieur, comme le pont supérieur, très régulièrement, ajoute-t-il à ton intention. L’eau, et particulièrement l’eau salée, ne fait pas bon ménage avec le bois, il faut gratter les dépôts... Sans compter que ça facilite la création d’écharde, et certains se baladent pieds nus…

Tu hoches la tête en essayant d’assimiler le décor. Un long silence s’installe, coupé uniquement par les trois marins qui continuent de jouer et de rire, et tu finis par relever la tête vers le Vice-Capitaine.

— Alors ?

Tu fronces les sourcils d’incompréhension et il secoue la tête, écartant sa question et te faisant signe de le suivre à nouveau. Vous remontez à l’air libre, puis entrez dans le gaillard d’avant.

— Pose tes affaires là, dit-il en t’indiquant un hamac vide. On ne fait généralement pas de transport, mais pourquoi pas essayer cette fois. Le train de vie est calme en ce moment, une nouvelle tête fera de l’animation pour l’équipage.  
— Merci, tu réponds avec soulagement.

Quelques heures plus tard, tu te retrouves au-dessus du gaillard d’avant. L’équipage est remonté à bord et le bateau quitte doucement le port. Le vent se lève et tu respires l’air de la mer à grandes goulées. Un homme aux cheveux dorés, accompagné d’un autre aux cheveux noirs avec un cicatrice rouge sur l’œil droit, posent les coudes sur le bastingage de chaque côté de toi.

— Bonjour, commence le premier.

Tu hoches la tête avec un sourire détendu.

— Où vas-tu ?  
— Vers autre chose, tu réponds vaguement, le regard sur l’horizon. Je ne sais pas trop où.  
— Tu restes avec nous pour un trajet seulement ?, demande le deuxième.  
— Oui, tu réponds avec aplomb. Je..., tu essayes de continuer mais tu perds ta confiance.

Ils hochent simplement la tête et leur regard se porte vers l’horizon aussi.

— J’aime vivre sur ce navire, dit soudain l’homme aux cheveux dorés. Ce n’est pas toujours facile mais… Sentir le vent soufflant de l’horizon…  
— La chaleur des soleils et admirer leurs reflets sur les vagues…, continue ton autre voisin.  
— Apprécier à nouveau la vibration du sable quand on met pied à terre sur une île…  
Un silence s’installe, rompu par l’homme à la cicatrice.  
— Quelqu’un t’attend ?

Tu lèves un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ça fait longtemps que personne d’autre ne nous attend, à part les autorités, rit l’homme aux cheveux d’or. Le concept de vie ailleurs que sur un navire m’est totalement étranger.  
— Non, pas vraiment.

Tu hésites un instant, puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tu lâches ce que tu as sur le cœur. Un agréable pressentiment, peut-être… Et un peu d’admiration aussi… C’est souvent comme ça que commence une histoire, après tout. Et puis, tu ne risques pas grand-chose.

— Non, personne ne m’attend, tu reprends. Vous avez un rêve, vous ?, tu demandes un peu timidement.  
— Oui, répond le premier en prenant une grande inspiration. Une raison d’aller de l’avant. Notre « Trésor ».  
— Il est différent pour chaque individu sur ce navire. Certains cherchent l’or, la vie éternelle, l’honneur, l’amour, la gloire… L’aventure !  
— Ça n’a pas d’importance qu’on ne cherche pas le même…  
— Et toi, c’est quoi ton « Trésor » ?

Silencieusement, tu regardes dans le vide. Combien de fois cette question a-t-elle remué ton estomac d’inquiétude, perturbé ton sommeil, coupé ton appétit ?  
Tu peux rester pour un voyage…, commence l’homme à la cicatrice. Mais tu peux rester plus longtemps, si tu cherches la réponse. Te joindras-tu à nous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue sur le ATEEZ !
> 
> Alors, comment trouvez-vous l'équipage ? Avez-vous réussi à reconnaître tout le monde ? ;-)
> 
> Cela fait déjà un an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, et je pense avoir assez d'avance pour publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Que la force soit avec moi, je tiendrais mon planning ! XD
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	2. Logbook#1

Hongjoong et Mingi regardèrent le navire approcher avec circonspection. Il s’agissait de survivre à leur attaque avant tout, l’accord n’avait pas d’importance. Le bâtiment de commerce de bonne taille possédait 3 mâts. On leur avait affirmé qu’il ne serait pas armé.

— Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, marmonna Mingi en plissant les yeux pour supporter la lumière des soleils. Tu n’aurais jamais dû accepter ce contrat.  
— C’était une très bonne idée, répliqua avec lassitude Hongjoong. Nous bénéficions d’une protection, tout en parcourant les mers.  
— On ne peut compter sur personne pour assurer sa propre survie. Personne d’autre que nous-mêmes n’a nos intérêts à cœur. On a appris ça quand on faisait partie des leurs.  
— C’est exact. Mais on peut trouver des accords qui arrangent tout le monde. On fait leur sale travail et ils nous laissent tranquilles.

Ils avaient déjà eu un certain nombre de fois cette discussion, lors de leur attente. Connaissant le port d’arrivée de leur cible, ils pouvaient facilement lui tenir une embuscade.

— Les hommes se posent des questions. Ces costumes sont ridicules. Je ne voulais jamais les reporter un jour, que ce soit ceux de notre pays d’origine ou ceux-là, dit-il avec dégoût.  
Ils avaient dû attaquer un navire militaire pour voler le drapeau et les costumes la semaine précédente, et même lavés et recousus, Mingi avait l’impression de porter la peau d’un mort.  
— C’est bien peu cher payé contre la protection, encore une fois. Nous restons des pirates, même avec des uniformes militaires. Et ça ne change pas tant que ça de ta tenue habituelle !

Mingi, les lèvres serrées, lui lança un regard assassin.

— Ils n’ont rien en commun, dit-il d’une voix dure avant de soupirer. Et que dois-je dire à l’équipage de ta part, Capitaine ?  
— Dis-leur de piller autant qu’ils le veulent. Il faudrait laisser quelques témoins. Que je compte sur eux pour faire du bon travail, et que la richesse nous tend les bras.  
— La tambouille habituelle…  
— Mingi, tout va bien se passer.  
— Je ne le sens pas. Mais bon, je me rends à ton analyse de la situation, Capitaine. Je vais leur demander de préparer les canons…  
— Essayez d’abimer leurs voiles.  
— Oui, Capitaine.

Pendant que Hongjoong et le navigateur décidaient de la meilleure trajectoire à effectuer, Mingi descendit sur le pont pour rassembler les hommes. Montant sur un assemblement de tonneaux bien ficelés au pont, il motiva les pirates, transmettant les ordres du capitaine.  
L’ambiance parmi les hommes était bonne, mais vraiment, un mauvais pressentiment persistait dans l’esprit de Mingi, et il n’arrivait pas à s’en défaire.

A tort, pensa-t-il finalement. Le navire de commerce, isolé, n’avait fait aucune résistance, rendant les armes dès la première déchirure dans leurs voiles.  
Le coq, un vieil homme à la jambe de bois, le retrouva sur le pont.

— Bonne prise aujourd’hui. Il n’y avait probablement pas assez de bagarre pour les gars, mais je vais leur remonter le moral avec ces victuailles.  
— Nous comptons sur toi, sourit Mingi.  
— J’ai croisé le maître-charpentier par contre. Il a l’air plutôt préoccupé par l’état du navire. Il va nous falloir vite accoster pour le remettre en état, un sauvage a mal tenu le canon lors de la mise en position et a abimé la coque... Le canon a failli partir à la mer, d’ailleurs. Les charpentiers vont faire des réparations de fortune bien sûr, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps…  
— Le maître-charpentier est un incompétent. Mais bon, c’est normalement notre dernier pillage avant d’accoster. Ça fait longtemps que les hommes ne sont pas retournés à terre.

Ils observèrent en silence les membres de l’équipage adverse s’entasser dans leurs canots. Il était stipulé dans leur contrat que ceux qui avaient rendus les armes devaient survivre, pour raconter que des soldats de l’Iloé les avaient attaqués et avaient coulé leur navire. Les pirates entassèrent les derniers sur une large planche qu’ils avaient sciée du pont de l’ennemi.  
Hongjoong les rejoignit en enlevant son chapeau. Les perles de verre dans ses cheveux couleur cerise étincelèrent sous les rayons des soleils.

— Tout se passe bien jusqu’à maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?, dit-il avec un sourire, en enfonçant légèrement le coude dans les côtes de Mingi.  
— Oui, Capitaine, marmonna Mingi avec un regard de reproche.

Alors que les naufragés s’éloignaient, les pirates quittèrent le navire de commerce dépouillé. Dès que les planches furent relevées, ils lancèrent quelques torches sur les voiles.

— Bâtiment militaire atridien à bâbord.

Hongjoong et Mingi sursautèrent en même temps.  
Deux continents principaux se partageaient plus ou moins le monde : Iloé et Atride. Les relations entre les deux nations étaient cordiales habituellement, et le commerce nécessaire et florissant, les deux territoires n’ayant pas les mêmes ressources.  
Seulement, l’équipage était déguisé en soldats iloéens… Et ils avaient peut-être été pris en flagrant délit de destruction d’un navire commerçant atridien. Un navire de retour d’Iloé, donc un navire avec des biens indispensables à l’Atride.

— Tout va bien, s’ils nous attaquent, on sort le drapeau blanc et j’ai la lettre.

Le navire pouvait les attaquer à vue, même le drapeau blanc levé, s’ils avaient vu l’abordage. Mais Mingi préféra se concentrer sur leur survie plutôt que sur leur mort potentiellement imminente.

— On sera prêt à filer si quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Quelques nœuds plus loin, Hongjoong donna l’ordre de canonner la carcasse du bateau abordé, comme stipulé dans le contrat. Mingi adorait observer les navires couler, prévoir s’ils allaient se briser, imaginer par où l’eau pénétrait la coque. Mais cette fois, la proximité du navire militaire le préoccupait trop pour qu’il puisse apprécier le spectacle. Il déplia la longue vue au moment où les trappes sur la coque du navire militaire laissaient apparaître la tête de canons.

— Ils ouvrent les mantelets de sabord, capitaine, cria la vigie. Deux rangées de canons.

Hongjoong fit immédiatement lever le drapeau blanc et le pilote navigua à distance prudente du bâtiment.

— Il nous faut une porte de sortie. Le Conglomérat est à quelques miles au sud…  
— Ils ont un gros navire, nous devrions pouvoir les semer. Le vent nous portera.  
— Parfait, approuva Hongjoong. Et ne descendez pas l’ancre.  
— Oui, capitaine.

Hongjoong fit préparer un canot.

— J’y vais, commença Mingi.  
— Mingi…  
— TU es indispensable à la survie de ce navire, dit-il en enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine de Hongjoong.  
— Je suis le seul à même de nous défendre, Mingi. J’ai rencontré Abernott, je sais ce que je dois dire. Tu es un bon vice-capitaine, et un excellent maître d’équipage, mais tu as une certaine propension au mélodrame. On va tous s’en sortir, pas besoin de sacrifice.

Vaincu, Mingi s’effaça pour laisser Hongjoong prendre l’échelle de corde. Il n’avait pas d’autre argument pour retenir son capitaine à bord, et se résigna à préparer le navire pour son retour. L’inquiétude leur nouait les entrailles à tous deux, mais ils ne le montraient pas, leur entraînement militaire les ayant largement endurcis. Tous les pirates s’amassèrent à bâbord pour observer leur capitaine quitter le navire.

— Quelle drôle de farce, ricana quelqu’un.

Mingi leur lança un regard noir.

— Tous à vos postes ! On doit être prêt à partir n’importe quand.  
— Oui, Vice-Capitaine.

Le maître-charpentier approcha.

— Nous ne pouvons pas encaisser un coup supplémentaire, le bateau risquerait de couler. On ne l’a pas remis en état depuis trop longtemps, le bois est rongé. Et le petit con de tout à l’heure a bien endommagé la coque.  
— Il aurait fallu le dire plus tôt, imbécile. Je ne peux décemment pas te soutenir auprès du capitaine dans cette situation. Il me semble que c’est ton travail de surveiller l’état du navire pour qu’il ne soit pas aussi fragile. On va faire avec et il faudra qu’il tienne.

Hongjoong remonta avec agilité sur le navire de combat, la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ignora les regards assassins de l’équipage et pénétra fièrement dans la cabine du capitaine, un homme d’âge mûr et d’imposante carrure.

— Capitaine, commença Hongjoong.  
— J’imagine que vous allez pouvoir m’expliquer la disparition de ce navire de commerce que nous attendions avec impatience. Et cette grotesque mascarade de costumes iloéens.  
— Oui, camarade.  
— Ne m’adressez pas ainsi la parole. Je n’ai rien à voir avec les pirates.

Hongjoong ne se laissa pas démonter. Ils n’étaient pas ennemis et Hongjoong en avait la preuve.

— Comme vous, je suis issu d’une école militaire d’Atride, et comme vous, j’ai sous ma responsabilité un certain nombre d’hommes, dont je me dois d’assurer la sécurité, rétorqua Hongjoong.

Le capitaine écarta l’argument d’un geste de la main mais ne l’interrompit pas.

— C’est pour cette raison que j’ai conclu un accord avec le capitaine Abernott, de Atria. Voici le document.

Le vieux capitaine plissa les yeux et un sourire dédaigneux creusa les rides profondes de son visage, marqué par de longues années de vie maritime. Il éclata d’un grand rire gras qui secoua ses épaules musclées et fit frissonner Hongjoong.

— Ah, ces pirates ! Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer ! Cela fait longtemps que je n’avais pas autant ri. Le capitaine Abernott ne ferait jamais paire avec des pirates. Allez, je vous laisse partir. Ce culot de me dire ça ! C’est votre échappatoire !  
— Je vous assure que ce document est vrai, Capitaine, s’exclama Hongjoong, désemparé.

Le capitaine passa un bras autour des épaules de Hongjoong et le guida vers la sortie. Le geste avait l’air amical, mais la poigne retenant son épaule était trop puissante pour ne pas être clairement menaçante. Une fois devant l’échelle de corde, il lui tendit la main et Hongjoong la serra.

— Sachez que même si ce document était vrai, chuchota le capitaine en le tirant vers lui, Abernott n’est important qu’à Atria, il n’a aucune autorité à l’extérieur de la capitale. Vous devez savoir que les Provinces ont chacune leur gouvernement et leur système judiciaire, si vous venez de là-bas, dit-il d’un air suspicieux. Ne vous avisez pas de réapparaitre devant moi, je n’oublie jamais une insulte faite à mon pays, la Province de l’Est. Je ne serai pas si clément.

Hongjoong hocha la tête avec dignité, et rejoignit rapidement son navire. Mingi serait ravi de lui faire une leçon de morale, et pour une fois, le capitaine ne se défendrait pas. Il l’avait mérité.

— On met les voiles, vite, ordonna-t-il à Mingi en se dirigeant vers le gouvernail. Avant que le vieux fou ne change d’avis.

Le vent se leva soudainement.  
Alors que le navire sortait de la zone de tir de l’ennemi, deux grosses déflagrations retentirent. Un boulet de canon atterrit dans l’eau, à quelques mètres de la coque, comme un avertissement. Un deuxième, sans la traverser, troua la coque juste au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison.

Ils auraient pu s’en sortir, avec un navire en bon état.  
Le boulet n’avait fait que frôler la coque, laissant un petit trou facile à combler.  
Mais leur navire n’était pas en bon état, et divers organismes avaient commencés à le fragiliser.

Tout se passa très vite. Quelques marins sautèrent à l’eau tandis que la coque complète craquait et se brisait. Les cordages retenant les mâts se relâchèrent, les voiles emprisonnèrent les pirates dans leur chute, leur poids les entraînant vers le fond.  
Hongjoong se tenait immobile, trop stupéfait pour bouger.  
Son bateau. Coulé. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il avait imaginé sa mort. Il avait cru… Peu importait ce qu’il avait cru, après tout. Maintenant, il devait faire face à la réalité. Il était las. Les derniers mois avaient été une torture. Il avait réussi à sauver son équipage une fois déjà, avec ce contrat. Mais l’angoisse, la peur d’avoir été piégé… Il n’en pouvait plus. Et dans un élan étrangement affectueux envers ce navire moisi et mal entretenu par des gens en lesquels il devait une confiance aveugle, il décida de ne pas le quitter.  
Comme si le temps avait ralenti, il sentit pencher le morceau de pont sur lequel il était, en miroir avec la deuxième moitié. Un tonneau le faucha derrière les jambes et, tombant sur le côté, sa tête heurta violemment le bois. Il perdit connaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est mon premier travail publié sur AO3, je me cherche encore un peu au niveau de la mise en forme. Mais j'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable !
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	3. Logbook#2

— Hongjoong ! Hongjoong !

Le capitaine resta allongé sur le ventre, las. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, les yeux douloureux et secs. Aucun de ses muscles ne semblait lui répondre de toute façon.

— Hongjoong, bon sang ! Lève-toi ! La mer est en train de monter, on doit filer !

Une légère brise fraîche pénétra son pantalon troué, et apaisa sa peau irritée par le sel. Hongjoong soupira et ferma plus fort les yeux, décidé à ignorer la faible lueur de l’aube pour se rendormir. De l’eau lui chatouilla le pied gauche.

— Sérieux, Hongjoong, tu es épuisant.

Deux mains lui agrippèrent les poignets et il se sentit soulevé, hissé sur le dos de quelqu’un. De quelqu’un de très grand. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et d’un coup, il fut maladroitement balloté de droite à gauche. Sa tête rebondit sur une épaule dure et la douleur réveilla un affreux mal de tête. Il sera presque convulsivement les bras.

— Tu m’étrangles ! Merde ! Réveille-toi !

Brusquement, on le lâcha.

— Aïe !, hurla-t-il en ouvrant vivement les yeux, qui se remplirent de larmes.  
— Content de te savoir conscient, marmonna Mingi en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. On a failli être piégés par la marée, j’espère que tu m’es reconnaissant.

Mingi observa d’un air soucieux son capitaine. Ou ancien capitaine, étant donné que leur navire n’existait plus que sous l’état de planches de bois flotté. Dans le chaos, Mingi n’avait pas pu résister au coq et au charpentier qui l’avaient tiré sur un canot. Néanmoins, la tempête avait rapidement éclaté, et il était passé par-dessus bord.  
Mingi s’était échoué sur l’une des deux îles les plus proches de leur épave, contre quelques égratignures. Hongjoong avait lui les yeux injectés de sang et le teint très pâle. Il lui manquait une botte et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à la limite de la décence, même sur une île de pirates. Une plaie sanguinolente, peu profonde mais d’une longueur impressionnante, semblait s’être en partie réouverte, probablement lors de sa course sur la plage. Mingi se pencha sur son ventre, et aperçut quelques échardes. Il sortit une fiole de sa veste et aspergea généreusement la blessure de rhum. Hongjoong grimaça avec un cri, et tenta de frapper Mingi par réflexe, qui attrapa son poing.

— Tu aurais pu prévenir, râla Hongjoong.  
— Bon, au moins temporairement, ça devrait aller, l’ignora Mingi. Tu peux te lever ? Il faut qu’on rejoigne Soleï.  
— Tu sais où sont les autres ?, ignora Hongjoong.

Mingi secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

— On a été tous été séparés. Je ne sais pas s’ils s’en sont tous tirés. Honnêtement, tu es la seule personne dont le départ m’aurait peiné.

Mingi observa les alentours. Sa froideur remit en place les idées de Hongjoong. Le milieu dans lequel il vivait ne permettait pas le sentimentaliste et on ne s’attachait pas. Les pirates n’ont pas peur de la mort et ne s’appesantissent pas sur celle des autres. Et plutôt que de chercher à maintenir son équipage uni, il aurait dû les laisser partir chacun de leur côté. Il ne tenait même pas à son équipage, une bande d’incompétents fainéants ! Cela lui aurait éviter des complications inutiles.  
Il trébucha en se relevant, et Mingi le rattrapa d’une main ferme.

— Je me sens pitoyable.  
— T’inquiète, Capitaine. On fait de notre mieux pour survivre, n’est-ce pas ?

Hongjoong hocha la tête. C’était lui qui avait enseigné cette philosophie à Mingi, avec lequel il parcourait les mers depuis plusieurs années, d’abord dans l’armée militaire puis sur des navires pirates, et il renouait avec sa justesse. Il suivit Mingi sur un petit chemin de terre entre deux champs.  
Sur cette île, d’ailleurs, des champs, de diverses couleurs, s’étendaient à perte de vue. Des fermes. Une forêt, probablement au centre de l’île. Et une bicoque avec un long ponton et une petite chaloupe de pêcheur.

— Allons lui demander s’il peut nous amener sur Soleï. On va devoir compter sur sa générosité…

Hongjoong hocha la tête et ils attendirent que le pêcheur sorte devant sa porte. La femme leur offrit la traversée, après avoir évalué la blessure de Hongjoong et insisté pour retirer les échardes et bander la plaie. Néanmoins, leur manque de fortune resterait un problème de taille sur Soleï, un problème à résoudre au plus vite.

Yunho enfila d’un geste leste son manteau rouge, d’un tissu résistant et semblable à du cuir, et sortit de sa cabane. A cheval, il fit d’abord le tour de la petite île sur laquelle il habitait, ses sacoches rebondissant doucement sur la croupe de la monture. La promenade fut rapide, les habitants n’ayant pas besoin de ses services. Une fois son tour terminé, il remit son cheval à l’écurie et après l’avoir brossé, nourri et abreuvé, il transféra le contenu de ses sacoches dans un sac à bandoulière, plus pratique pour la marche que pour l’équitation. Ainsi, il débarqua de son canot à voile sur Soleï aux alentours de 16 h. L’heure parfaite pour commencer son excursion en ville.  
La tête dans les nuages, il pénétra dans le quartier rouge. Ici, les établissements louant la boisson s’enchaînaient, ne s’interrompant que pour laisser la place à un bar à hôtes ou à hôtesses à intervalles réguliers, voire une maison close. Ici, il était connu. Ici, tout le monde savait à qui appartenait ce manteau rouge. C’était SON manteau.  
Celui de l’homme qui stoppait, sans jamais en venir aux mains, les bagarres de rue à l’arrière des enseignes.  
Celui du médecin, qui soignait sans distinction la victime comme le coupable, les prostitués comme les soulards, les riches arrogants comme les pauvres pitoyables.  
Yunho sortit de sa rêverie et observa attentivement les alentours, l’oreille aux aguets. Il savait qu’il trouverait patient près d’un cri, d’une personne trop sûre d’elle ou d’un attroupement. Sans surprise, il découvrit donc une personne à terre, surplombé par un homme qui lui faisait les poches, et un autre qui faisait le guet devant la ruelle, dégoulinant de confiance et de méchanceté pour tenir les curieux à l’écart. Alors, le sourire aimable et le regard déterminé, Yunho s’approcha des trois hommes en préparant son habituel scénario de mensonges.  
Son savoir et ses principes, Yunho les avait appris auprès du médecin qui l’avait formé, et qu’il avait accompagné jusqu’à sa mort, quelques années auparavant. Son manteau, c’était sa première paie personnelle.  
Son mentor ne débordait pas exactement d’affection, ne fêtait pas l’anniversaire de Yunho, encore moins son propre anniversaire. C’était trop de temps perdu en conjecture que d’essayer de connaître l’autre, de chercher un cadeau, de faire un repas, alors qu’il y avait tant de choses à étudier et déjà tant de temps consacré au sommeil. Ils vivaient donc humblement, sans une dépense inutile, partageant chaque repas et mettant en commun leurs maigres revenus de médecins. Après une opération particulièrement éprouvante qu’ils avaient effectuée ensemble cependant, son maître avait ressenti l’impérieux besoin de les sortir de leur étouffante routine. Il avait emmené Yunho en ville, et après lui avoir confié une petite bourse, lui avait fait promettre de tout dépenser pour lui-même, essuyant quelques protestations.

— Je sais que ce genre de geste ne m’arrive pas souvent, alors profites-en et fais toi plaisir !, avait-il conclu d’un ton bourru.

Yunho avait arpenté les magasins, à la recherche de quelque chose qui leur serait utile. Mais il était tombé sur ce manteau rouge, et même son âme d’adulte responsable n’avait pas pu y résister. Il avait été ajusté et lui allait comme un gant. Son mentor avait approuvé le manteau d’un signe de tête à son retour, un sourire aux lèvres, et Yunho avait l’impression que c’était lui-même qui lui en avait fait cadeau.  
Dès lors, ce manteau était devenu son symbole, et il ne le quittait que très rarement. Sa douce excentricité parmi les couleurs plus audacieuses ou plus ternes le rendait parfaitement reconnaissable dans la ville, et après qu’il avait été intervenu dans quelques bagarres, de nombreuses rumeurs avaient vu le jour, entremêlant son manteau de la couleur du sang frais et ses engagements professionnels.

— Bonjour, commença Yunho en s’approchant de l’homme. Je suis médecin.  
— Va voir ailleurs, répondit le type en avançant la tête d’un air menaçant.

Yunho fit le parallèle avec les mimiques canines et son sourire s’élargit, très légèrement moqueur.

— Je vois un patient, dans cette ruelle, et j’aimerais passer. Sans compter que Jack n’a jamais rien sur lui. On ne lui fait jamais rien payer…  
— Cet homme n’est pas Jack.

Yunho fronça les sourcils d’un air faussement étonnée.

— Mais si, c’est bien Jack ! Vous savez, le fils chéri du maire !

L’autre homme se matérialisa au côté du premier, et Yunho continua de sourire, prêt à se défendre si cette discussion tournait mal. Les rumeurs, c’était une chose… La réalité, une autre, et si son bluff habituel sur le fils, la fille, le meilleur ami et la tante du maire ne fonctionnait pas sur les étrangers ou les nouveaux venus, il avait recours aux pressions sur des points particuliers du corps pour venir à bout de ses adversaires. Pour les autres, les rumeurs ou la peur de ne plus être soigné suffisaient à les stopper net. La plupart des pirates étaient des hommes à l’apparence intimidante, mais à l’intérieur, ils avaient tous une peur commune : celle de la maladie qui les empêcheraient de retourner sur un bateau. Pour les pirates, la mer n’était pas leur lieu de travail, c’était leur amante, une amante imprévisible mais sans rancune, qui les berçait, les guidait et leur apportait un sentiment d’apaisement comme d’excitation.

— Laisse tomber, Billy, commença le plus fin. On a rien fait, on a juste vu ce pauv’ type dans la ruelle, et on voulait vérifier qu’il était pas mort. On est soulagé d’être tombé sur vous, hein Billy ? Comme ça, le doc pourra le remettre sur pied en moins d’ deux.

Yunho hocha la tête et les deux lascars l’imitèrent sans s’éloigner. Un combat de regard sembla s’engager et Yunho secoua les épaules avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Il ne s’était pas laissé intimider jusqu’à maintenant, alors il ne voyait pas trop quelle réaction les deux hommes attendait de lui. Tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire, c’était rire face à leurs expressions comiquement agressives. Il traversa le mur formé par les deux malfrats, bousculant un peu plus fort le dernier venu pour récupérer le contenu de sa poche.

— Excusez-moi, Messieurs, mais je dois m’occuper de Jack, maintenant. On ne peut pas laisser ses agresseurs s’enfuir en étant impunis, il faut qu’il nous donne leur identité. Au plaisir.

Yunho se pencha sur le jeune homme et évalua son état. Il traita ses plaies, vérifia l’état de ses côtes, de son nez et de sa nuque, puis remit les ¾ de l’argent qu’il avait dérobé aux lascars dans la poche de l’inconnu, conservant le reste comme paiement. Finalement, il le souleva et l’amena dans la première auberge qu’il croisa pour lui payer la nuit, avant de repartir en ville, à la recherche d’autres patients.  
Et ainsi se poursuivait généralement ses journées jusqu’à 5 heures du matin, heure à laquelle il commençait doucement à rejoindre son canot pour rentrer chez lui avec les premiers rayons des soleils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avez-vous reconnu la tenue de Yunho ? XD  
> Je dois avouer que je suis tout simplement amoureuse du look rouge de Hala Hala. Je le trouve absolument magnifique, et cette performance au ShowMusicCore du 2 Mars 2019 est incroyable. Je retire tellement d'énergie de la regarder quand ça va moyen !  
> Cette musique est mon âme-sœur, et je ne m'en remettrai jamais !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et à bientôt pour le logbook#3 !
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	4. Logbook#3

Hongjoong sortit du bar dans lequel il avait joué de ses talents d’acteur dans un jeu de cartes. En feignant d’avoir deux pièces d’or, il en avait remporté dix fois plus. Raisonnable, il avait quitté la partie avant de s’attirer les foudres des perdants. Il le savait bien, lorsqu’un homme gagnait trop, on le soupçonnait de tricherie et ça ne se finissait pas mieux que pour le pauvre fauché. Il s’inquiétait un peu pour son compagnon, qui avait décidé de choisir un autre endroit pour tenter sa chance.

Les mains dans les poches, il décida de se balader un peu dans les chemins de terre irréguliers de la ville. C’était probablement un comble pour un homme de son « espèce », mais Hongjoong n’était jamais venu sur l’île des Pirates.

Originaire de la province Ouest de l’Atride, son père l’avait trouvé trop frêle pour les champs. La coutume des familles nombreuses étant d’envoyer un enfant à l’armée, il avait donc été tout désigné, un peu comme un sacrifice surmontable pour conserver une bonne place dans la société. De son côté, cela arrangeait bien Hongjoong. La marine l’intéressait bien plus que l’agriculture, et du haut de ses 10 ans, il se sentait un peu rebelle de quitter sa famille.  
Ayant obtenu le droit d’entrer à l’école militaire après son apprentissage de mousse, il y avait rencontré Mingi, son camarade de chambre et futur ami. Peu après leur arrivée sur leur nouveau navire en tant que Capitaine et lieutenant, la marine les avait lancés en une mission suicide contre une alliance de pirates. Ils avaient été coulés, et l’un des équipages ennemis les avait recrutés de force. A choisir entre la vie de pirate et la mort, Mingi et lui avaient préféré les pirates, temporairement pensaient-ils.

Hongjoong n’avait eu aucun scrupule envers sa famille quand il avait embrassé cette vie de « faux pirate ». Son père ne l’avait jamais respecté. Il n’allait pas se laisser atteindre par le mépris résultant de cette décision. Considéré comme mort par son père, sa famille l’ignora dès lors avec un aplomb forçant le respect. Non, ce qui l’avait blessé en revanche, c’était le dégoût dont témoignaient les marines à leur égard, quand les deux rescapés avaient enfin réussi à les rejoindre.

Dès lors, ils n’avaient plus eu d’autres solutions de carrière que de se faire réellement pirates.

Hongjoong s’arrêta à la limite d’un attroupement. Ils formaient un cercle large autour de deux hommes, le sabre à la main, enchaînant les parades. A gauche était tendu un drapeau du Cirque Cyan. La dextérité et l’agilité des deux jeunes hommes étaient impressionnantes, et Hongjoong, qui n’avait jamais pu apprécier ce genre de spectacle, regretta de ne pas pouvoir se présenter au cirque. Il n’avait pas assez d’argent pour se le permettre. Enfin, au moins toute cette histoire lui permettrait de cocher l’un de ses souhaits avant de mourir, celui de voir Soleï.

A la fin de la prestation, Hongjoong jeta une pièce dans le chapeau que présentait l’homme aux cheveux noirs et rouges, qui le remercia d’un grand sourire innocent tandis que son adversaire aux cheveux gris hochait plus sobrement la tête.  
La foule se dissipa et Hongjoong suivit le mouvement. Les lampes à huile et la musique donnaient une atmosphère étonnamment chaleureuse aux rues, distrayant le touriste naïf. Hongjoong remercia ses réflexes lorsqu’une main incompétente tenta de lui faire les poches. Le jeune garçon tordit son poignet pour tenter de se libérer mais Hongjoong tint bon. Sa musculature avait bien changé depuis ses 10 ans, quand il arrivait à peine à soulever la faux pour récolter les champs, pensa-t-il soudainement. Après avoir resserré sa prise jusqu’à voir son voleur grimacer, Hongjoong le relâcha. Il fila dans la foule sans demander son reste.  
Hongjoong étudia sa tenue. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu le désigner comme cible pour un larcin ? Il faisait toujours aussi peine à voir, avec son pansement de fortune, ses pieds nus (il avait préféré jeter sa botte) et ses vêtements rapiécés. Il n’allait pas pouvoir y remédier ce soir, et secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa marche, plus attentif à sa bourse.

— Hey, comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ?

Mingi grogna en se roulant en boule. Tous ses membres lui hurlaient leur souffrance, mais il était décidé à ne pas lâcher son butin.

— Tranquille, répondit le chef de ses agresseurs. On s’amuse un peu.  
— Je vois ça. Tout le monde n’a pas l’air en très bon état de ton côté non plus. Si vous voulez bien faire la queue, que je m’occupe du cas le plus grave d’abord…  
— Retourne-toi et pars. Il va bien, on a bientôt fini.  
— Et tes parents, Igor ?, reprit la première voix plus froidement.  
— Il n’est pas d’ici, ce n’est pas l’un de tes protégés.

Un silence lourd de désapprobation lui répondit.

— C’est bon, il n’a rien !, insista l’assaillant qui l’avait acculé au sol. Juste quelques égratignures…  
— C’est à moi d’en juger, Igor.

Le dit-Igor claqua la langue d’agacement, et Mingi sentit soudain l’atmosphère s’alléger. Il ouvrit un œil prudent, pour apercevoir les quatre hommes qui l’avaient coincé s’éloigner en clopinant. Il songea avec une certaine fierté que pour un combat aussi inégal, il s’était bien débrouillé. Son champ de vision fut soudain occupé par un long manteau rouge vif et un pantalon noir.

— Bonsoir, dit doucement son sauveur. Vous êtes conscient ?

Mingi hocha la tête en refermant l’œil, la langue douloureuse. Il se l’était mordu pendant le dernier assaut, et aurait pu jurer qu’il en avait avalé un petit bout.

— Bien. Je suis médecin, je m’appelle Yunho, continua-t-il d’une voix plus monocorde. Vous avez l’air bien mal en point…

Mingi réussit à se redresser et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il détailla son sauveur : des cheveux châtains ondulés, des yeux foncés, marrons ou noirs, il ne pouvait le dire, et un manteau ROUGE ! Il devait faire mal aux yeux en pleine journée, tellement il était vif ! Il haussa les épaules en retenant une grimace de douleur : il avait déjà vu plus original après tout, pas besoin de s’attarder là-dessus…  
Yunho palpa ses côtes et il gémit de douleur.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit cassé. Vous avez eu de la chance…  
— Vous aviez l’air de vous connaître…, cracha Mingi d’un ton accusateur.

Le médecin eut le bon goût de paraitre légèrement embarrassé.

— Ah… En effet. Je soigne ses parents la plupart du temps… Je l’ai plus ou moins menacé de…, toussota Yunho, de les rendre malades s’il n’arrêtait pas de battre des gens sous mes yeux… C’est redoutablement efficace, sur lui…  
— Vous faîtes ça souvent ?, demanda Mingi.  
Comme Yunho ne répondait pas, il ajouta :  
— Menacer les parents d’un type pour le maîtriser ?

Yunho hocha machinalement la tête, sans écouter son interlocuteur. Il avait l’air concentré sur l’évaluation des blessures et du remède le plus adapté. Décidé, il sortit un pot de pommade de sa sacoche.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?, s’écria Mingi, méfiant.  
— Une pommade de ma composition. Vos hématomes auront disparu dans la journée de demain si vous en mettez maintenant et en vous levant, répondit-il d’une voix monotone et désintéressée, pressé d’appliquer la substance sur sa joue.

Mingi attrapa le poignet de Yunho en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne me considère pas comme quelqu’un de si naïf. Et je ne veux pas de traitement, si c’est réellement ce que vous offrez.

Yunho sursauta, comme s’il venait de se réveiller, et plongea son regard dans celui de Mingi. Un agréable frisson remonta alors le long de la nuque de Mingi, un frisson qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rechercher à tous moments, celui qui apparaissait lorsqu’il défiait quelqu’un, lorsque malgré son apparente faiblesse, il maintenait sa position, affirmait son opinion. Dans ces moments, même lorsqu’il savait qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas seul, il se sentait profondément vivant et audacieux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et avec un sourire en coin plein d’assurance, il ne détourna pas les yeux et ajouta :

— Je vous remercie de m’avoir sorti de là. Mais maintenant, je n’ai plus besoin de vos services.

Mingi sortit quelques pièces de sa poche, et les lui tendit.

— Ça ne vaut probablement pas une vie… Quoique la perdre ne soit probablement pas la pire chose qu’il puisse m’arriver. Mais vous n’aurez pas plus, et je vous demanderai de me laisser tranquille.

Yunho était plus immobile qu’une statue de pierre, et Mingi retourna l’autre main de son interlocuteur pour le forcer à prendre les pièces, avant de se relever avec difficulté. Il remonta la ruelle, et jeta un dernier regard au médecin, qui avait baissé les yeux sur les quelques pièces qu’il lui avait donné. Il paraissait si choqué que Mingi s’inquiéta un instant, mais il haussa finalement les épaules et remonta la rue de terre battue vers le centre de Soleï, les mains dans les poches pour protéger ses gains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux rencontres ont eu lieu dans ce chapitre, avez-vous trouvé la deuxième ? XD  
> Les autres apparaîtront bientôt ! ;-)
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	5. Logbook#4

Hongjoong renifla en tapant du pied dans la terre battue. Il avait longtemps hésité à aller réserver une chambre quelque part, mais il avait peur que Mingi l’ait déjà fait. Alors il attendait, raide comme un piquet, une main jouant avec une perle dans ses cheveux, le retour de son compagnon de voyage.

Quelqu’un trébucha dans son dos et Hongjoong se retourna en sursaut pour apercevoir un homme enlacer violemment le piédestal de la statue, le corps oblique.

— Aïe…, marmonna l’inconnu avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Hongjoong fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l’amusement et la désolation. L’hilarité l’emporta finalement, et tout son visage s’éclaira tandis qu’il approchait de l’homme.

— Vous allez bien ?  
— Oui. Oui. Oui.

L’inconnu n’arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant. Hongjoong renifla l’air et une forte odeur d’alcool lui piqua le nez.

— Je comprends…, murmura Hongjoong avec un sourire.  
— Non. Non. Non. Tu ne comprends rien.

L’inconnu releva la tête, envoyant en arrière ses cheveux bruns, arrêtant soudain de pleurer.

— Cette statue n’est pas très confortable. Et j’ai extrêmement mal à la joue… Tu sais où on peut s’installer pour que je t’explique tout ?

Hongjoong commença à se demander s’il avait bien fait de parler à cet homme. Vraiment, il avait trop bon cœur. Où est-ce que cette conversation allait bien pouvoir le mener ? Actuellement, il n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’ennui supplémentaire, il en créait déjà assez lui-même. Il grimaça, pressé de revoir Mingi.

— Je préfèrerais rester ici…  
— Très bien. On n’a qu’à faire ça.

L’homme chancela et s’assit à côté de Hongjoong.

— Alors, par où commencer ? Tu ne t’assois pas ?, demanda-t-il soudain en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux noirs transpercèrent Hongjoong, comme s’il pouvait tout apprendre d’un regard, et Hongjoong se détourna, mal à l’aise. Une main se referma sur son poignet et avant qu’il n’ait compris, il était avachi sur le sol : il n’avait pas pu résister à la force de son interlocuteur, qui le maintenait à ses côtés d’une poigne solide.

— C’est toujours plus confortable d’être assis, marmonna l’inconnu. Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Mon bateau part dans une semaine et je veux rester avec lui.  
— C’est ce qui s’appelle être concis.  
— Je suis charpentier en chef depuis peu. C’était la première commande qu’on me confiait. Le premier navire que je pouvais imaginer et construire, juste comme je le souhaitais…  
— Probablement selon les instructions du commanditaire, marmonna Hongjoong sans finesse.

L’inconnu l’ignora et Hongjoong leva les yeux au ciel.

— C’est mon bébé, tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser partir aussi tôt… Mais il y a autre chose aussi…

Hongjoong hocha la tête sans conviction, observant les alentours avec une ferveur renouvelée. Mais où était donc Mingi ? Il commençait vraiment à être fatigué, et sa blessure se faisait maintenant douloureuse.

— Je veux… je veux…  
— Quoi ?  
— Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, pleurnicha l’homme.  
— C’est ennuyeux, répondit Hongjoong, exaspéré.  
— Il faut qu’il vogue, c’est sa raison d’être, c’est la raison pour laquelle je l’ai créé…

Un silence. Hongjoong allait soupirer de soulagement quand un lourd sanglot échappa à nouveau à l’homme.

— Il n’a même pas de nom, le pauvre… Je veux le baptiser…

Hongjoong déglutit. Finalement, il se sentait presque mal face à la détresse du jeune homme. Il lui serra doucement l’épaule dans l’espoir de le calmer, ce qui sembla fonctionner. Lorsque l’inconnu redressa la tête, les yeux rougis, une nouvelle lueur éclairait son regard.

— Je vais le racheter ! Je n’ai pas d’argent…, se rembrunit-il aussitôt.

Hongjoong fronça les sourcils, désemparé face au rapide changement d’humeur de son géôlier. Un soudain élancement de douleur le traversa et il serra les poings pour retenir un gémissement de souffrance.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

De nouveau ce regard noir et troublant. Hongjoong ne réussit pas à mentir.

— Je suis blessé, répondit-il en indiquant vaguement son torse.

Le charpentier le poussa au sol, prenant Hongjoong par surprise une nouvelle fois, et le maintint d’une main sur l’épaule.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?, s’exclama Hongjoong en lui frappant le poignet assez fort pour le faire lâcher.

Il tenta de se relever mais un nouvel élancement lui coupa le souffle et il retomba en arrière. L’inconnu en profita pour le maintenir à nouveau et observer son bandage à travers les restes rapiécés de sa chemise et de sa veste.

— Vous devez voir un médecin, s’énerva l’homme, le vouvoyant soudain.

Hongjoong était immobile, stupéfait, encore un peu étourdi par la douleur, tandis que l’inconnu glissait un bras sous ses genoux et l’autre autour de ses épaules. Le charpentier le souleva avec un petit grognement d’effort et vacilla une terrible seconde pendant laquelle Hongjoong se sentit glisser. Il jeta ses bras autour du coup de son porteur en fermant les yeux avec force.

Enfin l’inconnu se stabilisa et tourna furieusement la tête de droite à gauche.

— Où est ce maudit docteur ?

Hongjoong se réveilla soudain de sa stupeur et se tortilla faiblement pour tenter d’échapper au charpentier. Chaque mouvement un peu trop busque résultait en un élancement de douleur et il ne se sentait pas l’énergie de les supporter.

— Lâchez-moi, je peux marcher !  
— Calmez-vous, vous risquez de tomber !

Hongjoong ricana, excédé. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Mingi, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et la tête basse. Il semblait boîter légèrement. Après une longue seconde d’hésitation, il se résolut à l’appeler à l’aide.

— Mi…  
— YUNHO !

La voix de l’inconnu avait totalement recouvert la sienne, et Mingi sursauta en se tournant vers eux, l’incompréhension peignant son visage.

Hongjoong était mortifié. Il n’était certainement pas dans une position honorable, coincé dans les bras de ce charpentier, et affaibli. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ce genre de situation embarrassante et conserver le respect et la confiance de son équipage. En particulier de Mingi, qu’il avait toujours considéré comme son protégé avant d’être son ami.

Le charpentier contourna Mingi qui avançait vers eux pour interpeller un homme vêtu d’un long manteau rouge, quelques mètres plus loin.

— Pour une fois que tu es là quand on a besoin de toi !  
— Qu’y a-t-il ?, demanda le nouveau venu, ignorant la remarque.  
— Blessure au torse.

Ledit Yunho le regarda d’un air agacé.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Comme tu te plais à le répéter, c’est toi le médecin !

Yunho soupira et sourit.

— Et toi, pour une fois que tu retiens quelque chose…, dit-il d’un ton narquois.  
— Lâchez-le, rugit soudain Mingi.

Yunho se tourna vers lui avec un sourire apaisant.

— Vous le connaissez ?  
— Lâchez-le.

Yunho hocha la tête et ordonna silencieusement au charpentier d’obéir. Ce dernier grogna mais s’exécuta. Enfin à terre, Hongjoong soupira de soulagement, quand un éclair de douleur le fit trébucher sur Mingi. Il posa la main sur son torse, et la retrouva recouverte de sang.

— Hongjoong ?

L’inquiétude dans la voix de Mingi lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

— La blessure n’a pas dû être correctement traitée, s’exclama Yunho. Je peux le soigner, s’il m’en donne l’autorisation…

Hongjoong hocha la tête sans se poser de questions.

— Jongho, on peut aller chez toi ?, continua Yunho.  
— Oui, allons-y, répondit le charpentier avec un soupir.

San se tourna avec espoir vers son compagnon, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Bon…  
— Il faut qu’on rentre, le coupa-t-il.  
— Tu n’es vraiment pas drôle, Elijah, répondit San en faisant la moue.

Elijah haussa les épaules et commença à remonter la rue. San lui emboîta le pas avec un soupir, se retenant à grande peine de donner un coup de pied dans le moindre caillou croisant son chemin.

Elijah avait raison. Il était déjà très tard, et ils avaient une représentation le lendemain soir au cirque Cyan. Pas de passes d’armes pour cette fois, leur directeur ne trouvant pas leur numéro à la hauteur des autres prestations du cirque, mais ils allaient défier la gravité sur un fil et aux trapèzes. Cette petite prestation, dans différents coins de la ville, leur permettaient cependant de promouvoir leur cirque, raison pour laquelle ils étaient autorisés à la réaliser.  
San était plutôt satisfait de la situation. Le directeur du cirque avait interdit à ses artistes d’en quitter l’enceinte, et il faisait tout pour que l’entraînement et l’entretien des bêtes les maintiennent occupés tout au long de la journée. Au moins ce numéro complémentaire permettait à San et Elijah de sortir du cirque et d’échapper aux tensions et à la compétitivité des autres artistes. Et justement, il aurait aimé se tenir un peu plus longtemps à l’écart de cette ambiance écrasante.

Il se résigna finalement. De toute façon, il n’y avait plus rien d’ouvert à cette heure-ci, hormis les maisons de plaisir. Bien qu’elles offrent aussi un service de taverne pour la moitié, San y était mal à l’aise. Il était toujours plus confiant quand il initiait la conversation plutôt que quand il se faisait aborder par quiconque. Il voulait conserver le contrôle de toutes situations.  
Un prénom fut hurlé et il tourna la tête dans la direction du son. A quelques mètres de la statue, quatre personnes se rassemblaient, et deux avaient une discussion animée. San reconnut l’homme aux cheveux perlés et aux vêtements rapiécés dans les bras d’un brun à l’allure puissante. Il hésita à s’approcher pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais le quatrième homme intervint et le généreux donateur retrouva le sol. San continua donc son chemin, courant pour rattraper Elijah qui n’avait pas tressailli.

— J’ai cru que tu allais te servir de cet esclandre pour nous ralentir, ricana Elijah alors qu’il arrivait à sa hauteur.  
— J’ai des principes, c’est tout, répondit San en levant un sourcil d’un air supérieur.  
— Oui, oui…

San sourit en passant un bras autour des épaules d’Elijah.

— Je me souviendrais de te laisser dans tes problèmes, la prochaine fois. Ne compte pas sur mon âme généreuse.

Elijah rit à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, un nouveau membre entre en scène ! Faites place à Jongho !
> 
> Aviez-vous trouvé San dans le logbook précédent ? Si, si, il y était bien ! XD
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	6. Logbook#5

— Ce n’est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je vous fais confiance !

Yunho déposa une écharde sur un petit plateau, les épaules silencieusement secouées d’un rire. Le médecin les avait soulagés, Hongjoong et lui, en assurant que la plaie n’avait pas l’air infectée et que seuls de petits copeaux de bois, difficilement visibles, empêchaient la plaie de se refermer. Mingi voyait bien que le médecin tentait d’être le plus léger possible, et ses épaules s’étaient considérablement tendues durant la dernière demi-heure. Sa remarque semblait lui avoir fait du bien, et Mingi fut surpris d’en éprouver satisfaction.

— J’en ai bien conscience, répondit-il à Mingi avec un demi-sourire, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête sur son patient.

Mingi sourit… Puis se renfrogna, agacé de s’être laissé apprivoiser par un sourire. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur la pièce. De petite taille, elle était assez impersonnelle. Une petite table carrée, deux chaises. Seule décoration, une petite étagère de miniatures de bateaux divers, de la barque jusqu’à un fier Trois-mâts. La dernière miniature était celle d’un brick.

Le lit, sur lequel était allongé Hongjoong, avait été poussé contre la fenêtre pour récupérer un maximum de lumière de la rue, et plusieurs chandelles avaient été allumées. Le propriétaire de la maison, Jongho, un charpentier, faisait bouillir des chiffons propres de Yunho, pour éponger le sang, et un futur bandage sur un modeste fourneau au fond de la pièce.

Yunho releva la tête en jetant un tissu ensanglanté sur une assiette et Mingi se précipita vers Jongho.

— Un chiffon s’il te plaît.

Jongho hocha la tête et en récupéra un avec une pince en bois.

— Le jour commence à se lever, marmonna Mingi en retournant vers le lit.

Yunho jeta un coup d’œil sur la rue, prit la bande que Mingi lui tendait et fronça à nouveau les sourcils de concentration sur la plaie de Hongjoong.

— Oui. Ça devrait rendre mon travail plus facile, ajouta-t-il. Je pense que j’ai bientôt terminé.  
— Enfin, murmura Hongjoong avec soulagement. J’ai l’impression de me vider de mon sang quand je vois cette pile de tissus…  
— Il vous en reste encore assez pour survivre, le rassura Yunho avec un nouveau sourire.

Mingi ricana en s’asseyant sur la dernière chaise, la première étant utilisé par Yunho.

— Vous avez entendu Capitaine ? Vous allez vous en remettre, ajouta Mingi en lui tapotant le pied, le ton taquin.

Hongjoong retira son pied en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je sais que vous aviez peur, continua Mingi. Je n’ai pas eu peur depuis ma naissance, moi…  
— J’ai tendance à comprendre l’inverse quand tu dis ce genre de choses, répondit Hongjoong avec assurance.

Un large sourire s’épanouit sur le visage de Mingi et il se pencha en arrière, la tête contre le mur.

— Peut-être, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

La fatigue prit rapidement le dessus sur ce qui lui restait d’inquiétude, et il s’endormit.

  
  


— J’aurais besoin d’… , commença Yunho en levant la tête. Ah, il dort, continua-t-il en chuchotant.

Jongho tourna la tête vers Mingi, pour le trouver les bras croisés sur le torse et le visage offert à la lumière du levant. Malgré la position inconfortable, il avait l’air détendu, paisible.

— Je m’en occupe, murmura-t-il.  
— D’un bandage alors, s’il te plaît.

Jongho s’exécuta, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur avec un soupir, les yeux fermés. Il était épuisé lui aussi, mais son lit, ses chaises et même sa table étaient occupées.

— Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?, demanda Yunho à voix basse en terminant de nettoyer la plaie de Hongjoong pour la bander.  
— Un naufrage, murmura amèrement Hongjoong.

A ce mot, l’attention de Jongho fut piquée. Un marin sans bateau… Il ne savait pas vraiment où cette réflexion était en train de le mener, mais il se redressa en espérant obtenir plus d’informations.

— Il vous a appelé « Capitaine »…, continua Yunho.

Jongho retint une exclamation de satisfaction : il détestait les baisers, mais il aurait pu embrasser Yunho pour le remercier de creuser le sujet de sa curiosité.

— Oui, je suis… j’étais ?, demanda Hongjoong d’une voix confuse. Enfin, oui, j’ai été son capitaine jusqu’à ce naufrage… Mais il n’y a pas une once de respect pour moi dans ce titre quand il s’en sert, ricana Hongjoong. Ça fait longtemps qu’on navigue ensemble, et il l’utilise plus pour braver mon autorité que pour autre chose.

Yunho rit doucement mais n’ajouta rien.

Jongho grimaça, agacé. Si seulement Yunho pouvait lui en demander plus sur ses plans à partir de maintenant !

— Pirates ou Marine ?, demanda Yunho.

Un froissement de tissu lui répondit, et Jongho supposa que le Capitaine s’était tendu.

— Vous ne risquez rien, dans cette maison tout du moins, continua Yunho, donnant raison à Jongho. C’est juste que, dans ce qu’ils vous restent de vêtements à tous les deux, on dirait des uniformes de la Marine. Voilà, j’ai fini, dit Yunho avec un soupir satisfait.

Jongho entendit Hongjoong se redresser lentement.

— Bien sûr… J’avais oublié ce détail…, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front. Ça explique certaines choses. Soleï ne devait pas nous voir d’un très bon œil…  
— Alors ? Parce que je dois vous organiser une extraction à l’aurore, si vous êtes de la Marine…  
— Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

Yunho haussa les épaules et Jongho perçut l’amusement dans sa réponse.

— Je suis médecin. J’apprécie que mes patients survivent assez longtemps pour guérir.  
— Nous sommes des pirates, admit finalement Hongjoong.

Jongho retint une exclamation de satisfaction. Ça y est, il la tenait, sa solution ! Il allait garder son navire ! Il suffisait de… convaincre les deux hommes de le voler. Ils devaient avoir un équipage qui les cherchaient, et en un rien de temps, l’opération serait montée et il deviendrait Maître-charpentier du navire qu’il avait construit. Jamais il ne laisserait la place à quelqu’un d’autre.

— Et quant à notre survie, continua Hongjoong, nous ne sommes pas d’ici, n’y sommes même jamais venus… Tout dépend d’avec qui Mingi s’est battu ce soir…

Jongho hocha la tête malgré lui, inquiet de la réponse. Non seulement il allait probablement les héberger pour le reste de la « nuit », mais en plus, il craignait de perdre à nouveau son bateau, après avoir espéré une fois de plus pouvoir le conserver.

— Je ne pense pas qu’Igor posera de problème. Il a d’autres occupations, hormis la bagarre inégale. Le jeu, l’alcool, les prostituées… Tenez-vous simplement à l’écart de son établissement.  
— Vous savez comment il en est arrivé à cet état ?  
— Je l’ai croisé.

Jongho entendit presque l’histoire derrière cette réponse laconique. Il connaissait le médecin, il était presque sûr qu’il avait tiré Mingi d’un mauvais pas.

— Vous ne l’avez pas aidé, lui…, dit Hongjoong d’un ton soupçonneux.  
— Vous n’en savez rien, intervint Jongho avec agacement en relevant la tête. Comme vous l’avez dit, vous n’êtes pas d’ici, et vous ne nous connaissez pas…

Yunho le remercia d’un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers Hongjoong.

— Il a remis en cause ma notion de consentement implicite. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de m’occuper de survivants conscients, pour tout vous dire…  
— Et maintenant ? Si je vous autorisais…  
— Vous n’êtes pas lui. Mais je peux vous assurer que je lui proposerais à nouveau mes services dès que l’occasion se présentera. Vous devriez vous rallonger. Je vais m’occuper de toi, Jongho, dit Yunho pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Jongho se leva avec un hochement de tête. Yunho passait le voir régulièrement pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas blessé au travail, mais Jongho avait compris qu’il cherchait juste à exclure Hongjoong de la conversation qui allait suivre. Les deux hommes sortirent dans la rue.

— Comment vont tes mains ?  
— Très bien.

Yunho s’appuya contre le mur avec soulagement.

— Est-ce que tu te sens de les héberger cette nuit ?  
— Oui, je dormirai par terre. Ou pas du tout.  
— Fais attention à toi…  
— Je recommence dans moins de 4 heures, dit Jongho d’un ton cassant.

Une expression coupable se peignit sur le visage de Yunho et Jongho regretta sa remarque.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Yunho, ajouta Jongho d’un ton joueur. Grâce à toi, j’ai trouvé une solution pour garder mon bateau, murmura-t-il.

Yunho le regarda d’un air interrogateur.

— Un équipage sans bateau, et un bateau sans équipage !, s’exclama Jongho. C’est le plan parfait.  
— Comment sais-tu qu’ils ont besoin de toi ? Ou même qu’ils ont besoin d’un bateau ?  
— Vu qu’ils sont encore habillés de leurs guenilles d’uniforme militaire, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu’ils viennent d’arriver, et qu’ils n’ont pas d’argent. Ou peu. Donc pour le bateau, je ne me pose pas de question.

Yunho hocha la tête, et Jongho sourit fièrement.

— Ça se tient. Mais n’oublie pas qu’on est sur Soleï, chacun fait sa loi pour soi ici… Vous risquez plus que n’importe où ailleurs sur cette planète, il n’y aura pas de jugement si vous échouez.  
— On n’échouera pas. Et on ne reviendra pas ici jusqu’à ce que mon commanditaire se calme. Dans un an ou deux.  
— Auront-ils besoin de toi ?  
— Je peux négocier avec eux, affirma Jongho avec confiance.

Yunho l’observa d’un air dubitatif.

— Tiens-moi au courant, répondit-il simplement.  
— Je n’y manquerai pas. Tu voudrais venir ? Sortir de la monotonie du quotidien. Je sais que ça te pèse dernièrement.

Le regard de Yunho se perdit dans le vide, et quand il revint sur terre, il détourna les yeux.

— Comment fais-tu ça ? Lire dans les gens, alors qu’ils ne t’ont rien dit… Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne viendrai pas. J’aime la vie que je mène maintenant. J’ai l’impression de faire quelque chose de juste. Du moins quand je soigne les villageois et que je stoppe des bastons de rue.

Jongho connaissait déjà la réponse de Yunho. N’empêche, il était un peu déçu. Il aurait bien aimé connaître quelqu’un de confiance sur son bateau. Et puis, il appréciait vraiment le souriant médecin, il allait lui manquer… Mais Jongho était trop fier pour le lui dire.

— Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, dit Jongho d’un ton un peu bourru. Je n’ai que de petites touches de finitions à faire, que mes mains connaissent mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, mais toi, tu dois avoir toute ta tête pour ne pas faire d’erreurs.

Yunho referma la main sur son épaule et la pressa rapidement.

— Vraiment, tiens-moi au courant, ajouta-t-il sans se retourner.  
— Je vais réussir, répondit Jongho.

Bien sûr que ça allait fonctionner. Jongho ne voyait pas d’autre issue possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	7. Logbook#6

Jongho ne réussit pas à dormir. Il somnola, tout au plus, impatient de parler avec les pirates et de leur proposer le bateau en échange de son intégration à l’équipage. Finalement, il réveilla le capitaine.

— J’ai un marché à vous proposer.

Hongjoong sursauta et se redressa violemment. Il plaqua la main sur ses côtes avant de jauger Jongho du regard.

— Bonjour, répondit-il d’une voix où perçait l’agacement.

Jongho balaya la salutation d’un revers de la main impatient. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre, dans une semaine tout au plus, son bateau serait vendu à son commanditaire.

— J’ai un marché à vous proposer. Vous allez repartir sur les mers, non ?  
— Oui, j’imagine, répondit prudemment Hongjoong.  
— Que diriez-vous de récupérer le bateau dont je vous ai parlé hier ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— J’ai eu une idée pour résoudre nos deux soucis en une seule solution. Vous êtes un équipage sans bateau, et j’ai un bateau sans équipage, que je ne peux donc pas conserver. Je vous propose, en échange de mon intégration à l’équipage, de vous aider à voler mon navire.

Hongjoong sembla réfléchir un instant, qui parut une éternité à Jongho.

— Très bien, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Jongho la serra, stupéfait. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit si facile.

— Mais je doute que trois personnes puissent être considérées comme un équipage viable sur un brick, ajouta Hongjoong sans lui lâcher la main.

D’accord. Non, ne pas s’inquiéter. Tout allait bien se passer. Le plan n’était pas si parfait, mais ça allait fonctionner. Il l’avait assuré à Yunho, et il n’avait vraiment pas envie de revenir sur ce qu’il avait dit.

— Vous n’avez pas d’équipage ?  
— Comme je le disais hier, et je sais que vous écoutiez, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, nous avons fait naufrage. Notre bateau n’est plus qu’un tas de débris, et au moins la moitié de mon ancien équipage repose au fond de l’océan. Et je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les autres, mais comme ils doivent considérés que je suis responsable de notre mésaventure, je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils aient de très bonnes intentions à mon égard.

La froideur de Hongjoong mit Jongho très mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de traiter avec les pirates, il ne faisait qu’exécuter les ordres de son supérieur. Et même pour ce navire, il n’avait jamais rencontré le commanditaire. Mais l’inconnu qui l’avait écouté la veille au soir n’était peut-être pas si rempli de bonté…

Jongho retira sa main de force. Il n’était pas un enfant, il était fort, il n’allait pas se laisser intimider.

— Alors trouvez-vous un équipage, dit-il d’une voix forte. Vous avez moins d’une semaine.

Un sourire en coin moqueur apparût sur le visage de Hongjoong, mais Jongho se força à rester calme, et surtout à ne pas rougir. Rien n’était embarrassant dans cette situation, et il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il aurait dû blanchir de peur. Pourtant, alors que Hongjoong soutenait son regard plus longtemps que la majeure partie des personnes qu’il côtoyait, Jongho se surprit à être gêné.

— Bien. Nous avons un arrangement, alors.

Jongho retint un soupir de soulagement, et se leva, le visage aussi impassible que possible. Il lui lança une clé, et agitant l’autre qu’il avait dans la main, il les invita à fermer derrière eux s’ils sortaient et à le retrouver, si ce n’était pas ce soir, dans deux jours pour le tenir au courant. Il s’éclipsa ensuite rapidement, le corps tendu par l’anticipation.

  
  


Hongjoong observa le charpentier par la fenêtre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, marmonna Mingi.

Hongjoong l’avait vu tressaillir quand il avait accepté le marché de Jongho, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de l’entendre se manifester. Ni de la teneur de sa remarque.

— Change au moins la construction de ta phrase, Mingi, répondit-il sans même lui accorder un regard.  
— Il est tellement jeune....  
— Il tient énormément à son bateau…  
— Hongjoong…, le coupa Mingi avec lassitude.  
— Au moins, il s’en occupera correctement, conclut Hongjoong d’une voix sans appel. Et un brick est le bateau idéal pour notre profession.

Mingi se frotta le coup avec agacement.

— Et où est-ce que tu trouves ton équipage ? En laissant une annonce dans toutes les tavernes de la ville ?  
— En faisant une annonce dans toutes les tavernes de la ville. Tout le monde ne doit probablement pas savoir lire, on n’a pas tous la même éducation Mingi…

Mingi grogna et Hongjoong rayonna de fierté. Il ne se lassait pas de gagner leurs petites disputes.

— Vous êtes tellement têtu, Capitaine.  
— J’ai surtout envie de redonner du sens à ce titre, Vice-Capitaine. Dans tous les cas, il ne vaut mieux pas qu’on traîne ici si tu t’es battu avec plus dangereux qu’on ne peut le surmonter à deux…

Mingi baissa les yeux.

— Arrête de te morfondre, pirate, ajouta Hongjoong en se levant avec énergie. Viens, allons-nous acheter de nouveaux vêtements, on ne recrutera personne avec nos déguisements.  
— Nos déguisements ? Oh, c’est pas vrai, rit Mingi. Oui, allons-nous changer.

  
  


Seonghwa ne goûtait jamais les plats qu’il cuisinait s’ils n’existaient pas pour son propre plaisir gustatif. Dans la cuisine dont il était le chef, dans le seul restaurant de qualité de la ville, il surveillait chacun de ses cuistos d’un œil acéré, se fondant sur son propre instinct et sur ses habitudes lorsqu’il cuisinait.

— Trop de sel, n°2, beaucoup trop de sel, recommence, tu payeras le plat à midi. Peut-être arriveras-tu à le manger… N°3, essuie tes éclaboussures, si n°4 ne fait pas attention, ça va créer un accident. N° 10, lave tes ustensiles correctement ! Tu as envie de servir quelque chose qui a le goût de brûlé ?!

La tête haute, il traversait les différents couloirs de son domaine. Il avait conscience d’être toujours strict, toujours sur leur dos, toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours à écouter la moindre de leurs conversations en cuisine et à les faire taire si leur rythme en était brisé. On n’arrivait pas en haut sans talent ni chance, mais surtout, on ne restait pas en haut sans rigueur et détermination. Les jeunes se bousculaient littéralement pour se faire employer dans sa cuisine, il ne s’inquiétait pas d’en démoraliser un ou deux. Il n’était simplement pas prêt pour cette vie.

Satisfait par sa ronde, il s’installa lui-même au fourneau. Deux clients très importants s’étaient invités dans son restaurant, et il se faisait un plaisir de préparer un repas pour quelqu’un d’autre que ces rejetons de pirates vivant sur la fortune amassée par leurs chers parents. Il espérait acquérir leur soutien par ce repas, ce qui lui permettrait de partir de cette île, de faire profiter une clientèle plus fine de ses talents et de sa maîtrise des fourneaux.

Seonghwa le savait depuis toujours, la cuisine était un don inné chez lui. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que lui avait appris son père, porté sur la boisson. Ni sa mère, éternellement absente, toujours en quête d’un mari plus riche que le précédent, mystérieusement disparu. Le seul qui avait échappé à cette malédiction était le père de Seonghwa, probablement grâce à son manque de fortune. Non, ce don, il l’avait en lui depuis la naissance, et il aurait pu passer à côté, s’il n’avait pas dû préparer ses propres repas dès son plus jeune âge. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne leur serait reconnaissant, contrairement à ce que ses parents semblaient espérer quand ils venaient lui quémander une part de sa fortune. Non, sa fortune, il l’avait bâti sur son don, et les deux n’étaient qu’à lui. A lui seul. Et si ses repas lui permettaient d’obtenir des faveurs, alors il était toujours le seul acteur de sa fortune.

Cela avait eu l’effet inverse. Il aurait dû s’en douter… Un continent qui ne vivait que sur ses propres ressources ne pouvait souhaiter que leur chef le plus réputé parte ailleurs. Et puis, comme l’avait si bien fait reconnaître le maire, sa réputation ne s’étendait que dans le cercle relativement fermé des pirates. Il n’était qu’un inconnu à l’extérieur de cette terre.  
Un inconnu talentueux, doté à la naissance, mais un inconnu tout de même. Un inconnu dont le nom était entaché d’une réputation parmi les pirates. Non, ses importants clients préféraient le voir s’épanouir ici, plutôt que de le voir s’éteindre sur un autre continent…

Seonghwa se remémora leur ton compatissant trop sucré, écœurant. Bien sûr, ils le comprenaient. La vie n’était pas facile ici, dangereuse même lorsque la nuit était tombée. Mais non, ils ne l’aideraient pas à partir, il était un atout pour cette ville.  
Un atout ? Qui tenait quel rôle exactement, sur ce continent fermé ? Ils avaient été bien en peine de lui répondre, et Seonghwa les avait quittés sans un mot, l’esprit dominé par la rage.

Il avait fermé le restaurant et renvoyé chez eux tous ses cuistots pour les deux prochains jours. Seul à ses fourneaux, il cuisinait dans l’espoir de se calmer. Seul. Calme en apparence. Ses mouvements ne manquaient pas de précision. Mais son repas eut le goût de cendre et il jeta son assiette à la poubelle, où elle se fracassa.

Son nom était entaché d’une réputation parmi les pirates. Peu importait qu’il ait vécu dans la légalité la plus totale par rapport aux lois des autres pays. Eh bien soit ! Avec sa fortune, il pourrait toujours s’acheter un juge, peu importe où ses escapades le mèneraient à l’extérieur du Conglomérat. Qu’il en soit donc ainsi ! Il partirait sur un navire pirate ! Au moins ne sera-t-il plus prisonnier de cette île, de sa population et de ses restrictions !

Seonghwa se défit de son tablier et le jeta par-dessus les débris de porcelaine. Il ne reviendrait pas. Et il allait vivre la vie de pirate dès maintenant, en se soûlant dans la première taverne qu’il trouverait et en jouant aux cartes jusqu’à ronfler sur la table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	8. Logbook#7

— … Et c’est pourquoi je vous propose de nous séparer ici, en relative bonne entente. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé ensemble…

Un mois. Ce n’était pas tant que ça. Yeosang n’aimait pas être à terre, mais il allait devoir y retourner dans quelques minutes. Sur terre, il se sentait emprisonné, comme dans une cage dont il ne pouvait pas sortir. Plutôt ironique, considérant son passé. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur le discours du Capitaine. En tant que navigateur et pilote, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le voyait. Mais pour certains, il découvrait seulement à quoi ressemblait celui qui les avait guidés ce dernier mois. Hormis le Vice-Capitaine, il était le seul à communiquer avec le Capitaine.

— Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance, dieu sait si nous nous reverrons !

Yeosang soupira. Un mauvais Vice-Capitaine. Voilà ce qui avait accéléré la fin de leur équipage. Un peu trop sûr de lui, au lieu d’apaiser l’équipage, le Vice-Capitaine avait lui-même déclenché les disputes. Modifié les paroles du Capitaine, envoyé certains pirates à la mort, créé des tensions… Yeosang était dans le milieu presque depuis sa naissance. Et il avait tout de suite compris le manège du Vice-Capitaine, cherchant à saper le pouvoir de son supérieur pour prendre sa place, son bateau, sa vie.

Enfin bon, il n’allait pas pleurer ce changement anticipé. Le plus important était d’abord de trouver son ami de toujours.

Il chercha Wooyoung du regard, qui devait être avec les autres gabiers, les acrobates faisant la vigie et s’occupant des voiles. Le Capitaine possédait un impressionnant bâtiment, un trois-mâts, bien armé, avec un équipage en conséquence. La foule l’entraîna malgré lui et il arriva sur le ponton avant de s’en être rendu compte.

Une goutte de sueur glacée descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale dès qu’il sentit la terre battue sous ses pieds. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. Il ne voulait pas, il se sentait seul, il se sentait perdu. Où était-il ? Il paniquait. Non, il ne devait pas. Reste calme, Yeosang, reste calme. IL n’est pas là, IL ne peut plus te faire du mal, reste calme…

— Yeosang ! Yeosang !

Cette voix qui l’appelait apaisa ses craintes presque instantanément, et il se sentit respirer à nouveau. Son ami le cherchait aussi. Yeosang avait toujours si peur à chaque nouvel équipage que son ami trouve quelqu’un de plus intéressant que lui, et qu’il le laisse tomber…

— Wooyoung !, cria Yeosang quand son ami arriva à sa hauteur.

Wooyoung plaqua la main sur son oreille avec une grimace de douleur et Yeosang rit doucement.

— C’est pas cool.  
— Non.

Mais Yeosang se plaisait à calmer ainsi son ami un peu plus bruyant que la normale.

— Bon, on fait quoi ?  
— On va à l’endroit habituel et demain, on cherche notre prochain équipage, répondit Yeosang en observant une statue difforme, au bout d’une ruelle éclairée par de nombreuses lampes à huile.

Wooyoung passa son bras autour des épaules de Yeosang et l’entraîna dans la ruelle opposée, qu’ils remontèrent à bon rythme, à la recherche de leur établissement habituel. Yeosang ne prit pas la peine d’avertir Wooyoung qu’il n’allait pas dans la bonne direction, préférant le laisser se perdre pour le guider discrètement quand ils commenceraient tous deux à fatiguer.

Discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien, ils croisèrent le médecin rouge qui descendait la rue, les yeux dans le vide, et semblait se diriger vers une grosse flaque d’un liquide non identifiable. Wooyoung accéléra le pas pour tenter de l’arrêter mais le médecin sauta à côté de la flaque sans même la regarder. Pour se prendre le poteau juste à côté.

— Tout va bien, Doc ?, demanda Wooyoung d’un air inquiet.  
— Oui, tout va bien ?, répéta-t-il faiblement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Wooyoung et Yeosang ne connaissaient pas plus que ça le médecin, se contentant de le croiser une fois de temps en temps et de se renseigner avec plaisir sur les dernières rumeurs le concernant, de plus en plus improbables le temps passant.

Aussi, quand Wooyoung se tourna vers Yeosang d’un air incertain, ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules.

— Ça arrive d’être distrait, je ne vois aucune raison de nous inquiéter. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Wooyoung sembla considérer cette dernière remarque un moment. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, il reprit Yeosang par les épaules. La légèreté du moment avait cependant disparue, et Yeosang se sentit soudainement épuisé. Pour la première fois, il oublia même de laisser Wooyoung guider, et l’entraîna dans leur taverne habituelle. Ils y trouvèrent une chambre, et plusieurs annonces de pirates à la recherche d’équipage. Dont une annonce très particulière que Wooyoung lut à voix haute pour Yeosang. Un capitaine qu’ils ne connaissaient pas et un navire non baptisé, sans autre objectif que de trouver le trésor de chacun et le frisson de l’aventure, et une liste de postes à pourvoir. Le bateau partirait deux ou trois jours plus tard. Enfin, l’annonce se concluait par différents horaires de présence dans différents endroits du quartier rouge ou du quartier du port.

— C’est celui qui part le plus tôt, remarqua Wooyoung.  
— Je te crois, répondit Yeosang. Nous irons les voir demain.

Wooyoung hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour s’endormir comme des masses, profitant du confort du matelas pour rêver leurs aventures futures et passées sur les mers.

  
  
  
  


Mingi regarda tristement sa veste une fois de plus. Noire, classique, sans fantaisie. Il soupira, le nez dans sa bière sans la boire.

— Tu ne nous donnes pas vraiment une bonne image, tu sais…, intervint Hongjoong.  
— Tant de recherches pour trouver LA veste avec laquelle je voulais terminer ma vie… Celle-ci est si terne…  
— Apprends à coudre, tu pourras la recréer. Et même l’améliorer ! Mais tu n’auras jamais l’occasion d’apprendre si tu meurs de la main d’Igor avant…  
— Je sais coudre, j’avais déjà fait l’ancienne, grogna Mingi en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je ne m’inquiète pas pour lui, je ne pense pas qu’il s’en prenne à moi de sitôt. Tant que je l’évite.  
— Je suis ravi de voir que cette tendance au sacrifice ait disparu dans le naufrage.  
— Je me sacrifierais pour que tu fuies, asséna Mingi en se tournant vers Hongjoong.

Hongjoong le tapa derrière la tête.

— Prends soin de toi, imbécile !, lâcha-t-il d’une voix agacée où perçait l’inquiétude.

Mingi haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et bu enfin une première gorgée de sa bière.

— Vous partez quand ?, demanda froidement quelqu’un.

L’inconnu, debout devant leur table, semblait aller bien. Mais Mingi remarqua ses mains crispées sur la table. Il en avait besoin pour se tenir droit, c’était évident.

— Pas avant le lever du premier soleil, l’ami, répondit-il avec agacement. Tu es le bienvenu partout ailleurs qu’ici, si on te dérange…

L’homme plissa les yeux et tira une chaise pour s’asseoir en face d’eux.

— Quand quittez-vous Soleï ?

Mingi allait envoyer balader le malotru quand Hongjoong le tira en arrière d’une main sur l’épaule.

— Si nous arrivons à réunir un équipage, d’ici, deux à trois jours. Le plus tôt possible.  
— Je veux faire partie de votre équipage.  
— Ton nom et le poste pour lequel tu postules, répondit machinalement Mingi.

Ce simulacre d’entretien, Hongjoong et lui l’avaient fait des dizaines de fois, un équipage restant rarement uni très longtemps. Leur dernier équipage avait tenu exceptionnellement longtemps, mais les vieilles habitudes revenaient, et la lassitude avec.

— Chef cuisinier. Rien de moins, sinon je vais voir ailleurs. Des dizaines d’équipages voudraient m’avoir à leur bord…

Mingi en doutait. La seule chose dont il ne doutait pas à l’heure actuelle, c’était que personne ne se disputait pour rejoindre leur bord.

— Ton nom, répéta Mingi tandis que Hongjoong sortait une liste des différents postes vitaux sur leur navire.  
— Park Seonghwa.  
— Connaît pas. Ça s’écrit comment ?

Hongjoong lui envoya un coup de coude et Mingi tressaillit, cachant la douleur derrière un sourire joueur.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez l’écrire et signer s’il-vous-plaît ?, demanda gentiment Hongjoong.

La « célèbre » Seonghwa s’exécuta, puis s’immobilisa en plissant les yeux. Avant qu’il n’ait pu changer d’avis, Hongjoong lui arracha le papier des mains et Mingi referma l’encrier.

— La signature est là, approuva Hongjoong. Eh bien cher monsieur, à dans deux jours, devant la statue difforme près du port.

Hongjoong lui tendit la main, ce que Mingi n’aurait même pas songé à faire. Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n’aimerais pas qu’ils te fassent, oui. Mais si les autres commençaient, Mingi ne s’embarrassait pas de politesse.

L’autre lança un regard désapprobateur à la main tâchée d’encre de Hongjoong avant de se lever sans un mot et de disparaître dans la foule.

— Tu as écris une nouvelle mélodie aujourd’hui ?, demanda Mingi, qui avait suivi le regard de Seonghwa.

Hongjoong s’essuya la main sur un mouchoir dépassant de sa poche.

— En nous comptant tous les deux, nous sommes 4 pour l’instant…  
— Oh, tu évites la question, je ne m'y attendais pas, sourit Mingi en se penchant par-dessus l’épaule de Hongjoong pour observer la liste. Mais un jour il faudra que tu me les montres, je suis vraiment curieux… Et concernant la liste, on a encore demain… On peut toujours partir avec un équipage réduit, si vraiment tu veux récupérer ce bateau.  
— C’est notre meilleure chance… On n’aura jamais assez d’argent pour nous en procurer un autre. Et j’ai beau adorer l’angoisse qui me noue l’estomac à chaque coin de rue de cette ville, je pense qu’il ne vaut mieux pas trop traîner ici. Pour l’instant du moins. On pourra peut-être revenir pour nos beaux jours…  
— C’est ça… Nous vivrons nos beaux jours…

Mingi reçut une nouvelle claque derrière la tête.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure ?  
— Ce ne sont pas tes agressions régulières qui vont allonger ma durée de vie, explosa Mingi de rire.

Hongjoong serra les lèvres, et étouffa un éclat de rire dans son rhum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	9. Logbook#8

San s’approcha du comptoir et commanda une dose de liqueur pour commencer sa soirée. Il se sentait particulièrement bien. Il avait déjoué la vigilance du directeur, il avait évité la surveillance des autres artistes, et il était parti profiter d’une nuit, seul, et s’amuser.

Adossé au comptoir, il observait les différentes tables de la taverne avec un sourire satisfait. Son shot apparut à côté de lui et il remercia le serveur d’un hochement de tête et de son sourire à fossettes. Il avala son verre, et le retourna au-dessus de sa tête. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut un panneau d’affichage et une annonce, en plusieurs exemplaires, attira son attention.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me doubler ça ?

Le serveur hocha la tête et San posa une pièce sur le comptoir avant de récupérer son verre plein. Il s’avança vers le panneau et arracha l’affiche avec un rire.

— Intéressant, pouffa-t-il.

Il termina son verre d’un trait et le retourna au-dessus de sa tête à nouveau.

Wooyoung entra avant Yeosang. C’était une habitude. Il entrait, vérifiait qu’Il n’était pas là et faisait signe à Yeosang de le suivre.  
Yeosang et Wooyoung observèrent la salle, à la recherche des pirates de l’affiche. Comme indiqué sur l’annonce, il y avait bien deux hommes à côté du panneau d’affichage.

— On a vu votre affiche !, commença Wooyoung avec entrain en arrivant à la table. C’est quoi cette histoire de trésor ? Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? J’ai toujours rêvé de faire une chasse au trésor. Il y a tellement de légendes… Enfin, c’est pas le plus important. Vous partez bien demain, n’est-ce pas ? On est particulièrement intéressés par ce court délai voyez-vous. Enfin quand je dis « on », il serait plus exact de dire…

Wooyoung s’interrompit soudain. La main de Yeosang s’était refermée sur son bras et commençait à le serrer. Le serrer fort. Wooyoung sourit et la pression disparût.

Yeosang ne l’avait pas arrêté de peur qu’il révèle son secret. Il le savait. Une confiance absolue s’était développée entre eux durant ces années communes de piraterie. Non, maintenant qu’il était silencieux, Wooyoung était plus observateur et il devina qu’il s’était laissé emporter par son enthousiasme. Le pirate perlé clignait des yeux d’un air ahuri, la bouche ouverte, dépassé par le flot de ses paroles.

— Vous partez bien demain ?, répéta Yeosang. Nous sommes particulièrement intéressés par le court délai.  
— Et nous sommes particulièrement intéressés par vos postes. Concernant le bateau, cependant…  
— Il est prêt, le coupa un nouvel arrivant. Et nous devons agir au plus tôt, le commanditaire peut arriver d’un jour à l’autre. Le seul souci va être de remplir les cales. Vous êtes des recrues de l’équipage ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Wooyoung et Yeosang.  
— Vous allez voler un bateau, réalisa Wooyoung.

Il n’était pas accusateur, juste surpris. Le nouveau venu l’observa puis hocha la tête en s’asseyant.

— C’est une longue histoire, commença Hongjoong d’un air embarrassé. On parcourait les mers depuis un certain temps et…  
— Nous avons fait naufrage à cause de notre charpentier, abrégea Mingi froidement. On espère que le nouveau sera à la hauteur, dit-il en regardant le nouveau venu avec un sourire mielleux.  
— Enchanté messieurs, Jongho, maître-charpentier.  
— Yeosang, navigateur.  
— Wooyoung, gabier.  
— Hongjoong, je suis Capitaine. Et voici Mingi, mon Vice-Capitaine.

Un bras entoura soudain les épaules de Wooyoung et il sursauta, avant de porter, comme Yeosang, la main sur leur couteau, de plus petite portée que leur sabre et plus pratique dans ce genre de situation. Une vague de soulagement les submergea quand ils ne reconnurent pas l’individu souriant. Ils se dégagèrent de sa prise d’un même mouvement d’épaules.

— San, trapéziste et épéiste, je suis du cirque. Je me souviens de vous trois, ajouta-t-il en désignant Hongjoong, Mingi et Jongho d’un mouvement de tête. J’ai vu votre affiche mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous, rit-il.  
— De nous trois ?  
— Oui, oui. Vous faites tous parti du même équipage ? Où est l’homme en rouge, il avait l’air sympa…  
— Le médecin n’est pas du voyage, le coupa Mingi. Et toi, tu es intéressé ?  
— Oui, monsieur, dit-il en se redressant avec une parodie de salut militaire. Ça a l’air amusant.  
— Tu as des connaissances sur la vie en mer ?  
— Un peu. On voyage beaucoup avec ma troupe.  
— Je pense qu’on doit plutôt s’inquiéter pour notre chef cuistot, marmonna Mingi.  
— Très bien messieurs, si vous voulez bien ajouter votre nom sur cette liste avec le poste que vous occuperez… C’est simplement à titre indicatif, je vous ferai changer de poste si j’estime qu’il ne convient pas.

La feuille passa de main en main et Wooyoung écrivit discrètement leurs deux noms pour que Yeosang n’ait qu’à mimer le mouvement. Il tenait à garder cela secret, et Wooyoung ne pouvait que respecter son choix, même s’il n’était pas rare pour les pirates de ne pas avoir reçu d’éducation correcte.

— J’aimerais rajouter un nom, annonça Jongho quand la feuille arriva entre ses mains. J’ai une apprentie très talentueuse qui s’intéresse aussi à la menuiserie. Lolly ?

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux attachés en une large tresse collée au crâne avança timidement. Wooyoung ne l’avait même pas remarquée, elle semblait sortir de nulle part.

— Vivre en mer n’est pas une croisière, vous en êtes tous les deux conscients, n’est-ce pas ?, demanda Mingi.  
— Oui, Vice-Capitaine, répondit Lolly à voix basse mais fermement.  
— Tu sais écrire ?, demanda Hongjoong.  
— Oui.  
— Alors fais-le, conclut-il en récupérant la liste des mains de Jongho. C’est ta décision, à toi de l’assumer.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle autour de la table, et elle hésita une seconde avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de récupérer le morceau de charbon taillé que le Capitaine lui tendait.

— Bien. Bienvenue dans l’équipage en tant que charpentière et matelot, conclut Hongjoong en lui serrant la main. Bienvenue à tous. Comme l’a fait remarquer Wooyoung, nous allons voler notre futur navire.  
— Il sera mis sur l’eau demain matin, ajouta Jongho. Et il sera vide, hormis les canons. La meilleure solution pour que vous ayez accès au bateau est que vous vous fassiez passer pour une partie de l’équipage de mon commanditaire. On pourra approvisionner le navire et commencer à en prendre possession. Une fois que le bateau sera sorti du chantier naval, il sera à nous.

Yunho fixa la lettre, posée sur la table de la cuisine, la seule table de son habitation. Après avoir bataillé contre son esprit distrait pour rentrer sain et sauf chez lui, il n’avait pas réussi à dormir. Il fallait qu’il prenne une décision, et vite.  
Non, inutile de se voiler la face. Il avait déjà pris une décision, il avait passé la nuit à préparer son sac. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l’accepter.  
Vraiment ? Il allait vraiment abandonner tout ça ? Ses habitudes, ses connaissances sur les différentes îles, la confiance de ses patients ? Son quotidien ? Et peut-être même sa réputation allait disparaître quand il ne serait plus là pour la nourrir… Cette réputation, c’était sa seule source d’amusement… Est-ce que tout quitter était vraiment la bonne décision ?

Jamais durant toutes ces années Yunho n’avait remis en doute la parole, l’expérience ou la sagesse de son mentor. Mais maintenant, ce qu’il lui demandait lui semblait fou.

Yunho se rendit compte qu’il avait peur. Qu’il s’engageait en territoire inconnu et qu’il en était terrifié.

Non, cet homme immobile, fatigué, torturé, ce n’était pas lui. Pas plus que cet homme las et distrait de ces derniers mois, exécutant ses traitements sans réfléchir sur des patients généralement inconscients, ne se laissant guider que par sa mémoire musculaire.

L’entrevue avec le Capitaine et son second l’avait réveillé. Sa curiosité avait été piquée et il s’était remis à vivre, l’espace d’une soirée. Il avait repris la lecture du dernier livre de médecine que son mentor lui avait offert, peu avant son décès. Et c’était dans ce livre qu’il avait trouvé la lettre. Il était sûr qu’elle n’y était pas quand il avait commencé la lecture de l’ouvrage, mais il avait reconnu l’écriture de son maître.  
Et voilà où il en était. Il était temps qu’il arrête de se morfondre et qu’il saisisse une opportunité quand il en voyait une.

Yunho sourit en se levant pour enfiler son manteau. Il allait se rendre sur le chantier naval pour trouver Jongho, qui l’avait informé de ses négociations réussies. Et de là, il allait sûrement pouvoir remonter jusqu’au Capitaine Hongjoong.

Yunho sella son cheval et fit le tour de l’île pour prévenir de son départ. Il laissa son cheval à son voisin le plus proche, et rentra chez lui à pied.  
Enfin, il chargea son embarcation des bagages qu’il avait préparés, et quitta l’île. Il n’avait aucune intention d’y revenir avant plusieurs mois, peut-être même plusieurs années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour la longue absence, ma période de partiels vient de se terminer... Elle m'a fait bien mal et j'attends les résultats, mais en attendant, je suis de retour ! XD
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	10. Logbook#8.5 - Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un petit bonus sur San et son ami Elijah, avec un petit indice sur un nouveau membre de l'équipage ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

San s’assit sur un tonneau qu’Elijah utilisait pour certains de ses tours.

— Je pars, lâcha-t-il en observant Elijah, courbé sur le script d’un nouveau numéro. J’ai trouvé un équipage. Est-ce… Est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Elijah ne leva même pas la tête de ses feuillets, le corps secoué d’un rire silencieux. Et plutôt insultant, considérant qu’il n’y avait rien de drôle.

— Tu vas y rester combien de temps ? Avent de revenir la queue entre les jambes, supplier le Loyal pour qu’il t’accepte à nouveau au cirque ?

San fronça les sourcils face à temps d’amertume. Et contrairement à ce que semblait croire Elijah, il avait une réponse à cette question.

— Je ne reviendrais pas.  
— On a déjà eu plusieurs conversations sur l’extérieur, San. Et je n’en peux plus. Rien ne nous attend hors de ce cirque, nom de nom ! Je pensais t’avoir convaincu la dernière fois !  
Un profond agacement, inhabituel chez San, se répandit tel un liquide brulant dans ses veines. Il était moins têtu qu’Elijah, mais surtout, il savait quand mettre fin à une conversation qui tournait en rond.

Son silence ne signifiait absolument pas qu’il était convaincu…

— Oh attends ! Je sais ! Tu as trouvé quelqu’un à sauver ! Tu l’as déjà sauvé, lui, tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu’un de plus proche ?

De la douleur. Voilà ce que transpirait la voix d’Elijah. San s’approcha de lui et lui souleva le menton pour croiser son regard, et ce qu’il y lu apaisa sa colère. Il chercha ses mots en instant en prenant une grande inspiration.

— Oui, j’ai trouvé quelqu’un à sauver, commença-t-il.  
— San, ne pars pas… Personne n’aime mes numéros solo… Tu es le cerveau, l’esprit créatif et artistique de notre duo… Sans toi… Sans toi, je ne suis r-…  
— C’est moi, le coupa San, ne voulant pas entendre la fin de la phrase. Je suis la personne que j’essaye de sauver, Elijah. Ce cirque me ronge autant que toi… J’ai proposé une solution, il ne tient qu’à toi de faire ce que tu penses le mieux pour toi. Mais pour une fois, je vais faire ce que je dis, et te laisser dans tes problèmes. Pas parce que j’ai perdu mon âme généreuse, affirma San en levant le doigt pour faire taire son ami. Mais parce que tu dois y faire face, et que si je suis là, tu ne fais que fuir.

Elijah se mordit la lèvre, les yeux humides.

— C’est toi qui fuis, marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.  
— Non. Je sais quel est le problème. C’est un peu ce cirque, et beaucoup son propriétaire. Et ma solution pour ne plus subir son influence, c’est simplement de m’en détacher et de partir. Je ne renonce à rien, je m’embarque juste dans une aventure qui me semble plus palpitante.

Elijah baissa les yeux avec un air blessé et San secoua la tête, désolé.

— J’apprécierais de te voir avant le départ demain soir, à la statue difforme près du port. Tu pourras me donner ta décision finale.

Elijah hocha la tête en reniflant.

— Si tôt ?  
— Oui. Mon premier acte de piraterie va être de détourner un navire, et sans entrer trop dans les détails, le timing est très important, sourit San en récupérant un sac au milieu d’un ramassis de babioles en tout genre. Je pars avec lui, bien sûr. Je vais le faire monter clandestinement, je ne sais pas trop quelle est leur position à son sujet…  
— Je peux te l’amener si ça t’arrange…, remarqua Elijah d’une voix légèrement tremblante.  
— Oh, oui, c’est une très bonne idée. Je dois encore régler la question de la nourriture, il est un peu difficile…  
— Prends-lui de la viande séchés.

San lui sourit, et Elijah lui rendit timidement en s’essuyant les yeux. Dans un élan d’affection irrépressible, San lâcha son sac et le prit dans ses bras.

— Je t’apprécie beaucoup, Elijah. Tu es quelqu’un de bien.

Elijah le serra d’abord avec tellement de force que sa respiration fut coupée une seconde.

— Moi aussi.


	11. Logbook#9

Jongho resta aussi impassible que possible en tendant la lettre à son supérieur.

— Content de voir que t’as arrêté de pleurnicher, dit celui-ci en brisant le seau de cire sans même le regarder. C’était drôle au début, mais à la longue, ça commençait à devenir lourd… Tu n’es pas un exemple pour les jeunes. Je regrette presque de t’avoir confié ce bateau. N’importe qui aurait pu faire du travail de cette qualité, conclut-il en baissant les yeux sur la lettre. Mmh, c’est bon, laisse-les entrer sur le navire. Mais tiens-toi correctement s’ils font des remarques ! Et prends Lolly avec toi, elle t’idéalise trop. Il est temps qu’elle te voit sous ton vrai jour, un gosse arrogant et sans reconnaissance… Elle est avec Éric, il veut la récupérer à temps plein pour tenir la boutique. Elle, elle est douée…

Jongho serra les dents et hocha la tête, avant de récupérer la lettre et de sortir sans un mot.

— J’aime quand tu es aussi obéissant. Tes fantaisies ne sont pas les bienvenues, contente-toi de faire ce qu’on te dit.

Sa main sur la poignée se crispa. Il fallait rester calme. Ne pas faire remarquer que ses « fantaisies » de charpenterie avaient toujours été attribuées à d’autres, et largement complimentées. Lolly savait. Elle travaillait avec lui depuis qu’elle était arrivée, et c’était précisément pour sa précision, sa force, sa rapidité et son imagination lorsqu’il manipulait le bois qu’elle l’admirait. Sans faire preuve d’arrogance, Jongho savait ce qu’il méritait. Et ce n’étaient certainement pas des remarques désobligeantes telles que celles-ci…

Mais tout allait prendre fin. Ce n’était pas seulement le navire qu’il remportait dans cette folle entreprise, mais aussi une certaine forme de liberté. Il allait peut-être faire plus d’entretien que de construction pendant un certain temps, mais il aimait croire qu’avec une réputation nouvelle de pirate, et les fonds qu’il ne manquerait pas d’économiser, il pourrait se construire son propre chantier naval. Il était reconnaissant aux travailleurs du chantier de l’avoir formé, de l’avoir accueilli quand il n’avait pas de toit, mais ce temps touchait à sa fin.

Dans quelques heures, il serait à bord de son navire. Et ça serait le premier pas depuis longtemps dans l’un de ses rêves d’adolescent. Tout allait se passer comme il l’avait imaginé, de A à Z.  
ATEEZ. Le rêve de tous les adolescents, de tout horizon : un semblant de liberté, si ce n’était la liberté elle-même.

Voilà comment il allait nommer son navire. Des mois qu’il y réfléchissait, en essayant de trouver un titre avec une signification. Il était parfait.

Cette pensée effaça toute la colère qui bouillait en lui et il quitta le bureau sans réagir.

Hongjoong observait la porte d’un air faussement détaché. Il soupira de soulagement quand le charpentier ressorti du bâtiment en souriant, suivi de Lolly.

— Allons-y, je vais vous faire faire le tour du navire, et vous allez pouvoir commencer à vous installer.

Hongjoong hocha la tête et indiqua au charpentier de les guider.

— Capitaine, cria une voix. Attendez !

Hongjoong prit sur lui pour ne pas se retourner. Il n’aimait pas ignorer les gens, ni les problèmes. De plus, la voix lui semblait familière… Mais il ne répondait pas à ce titre pour l’instant. Il était crucial que son équipage ait accès au bateau avant le départ, un voyage en mer ne se déroulait jamais correctement la cale vide.

Mingi quitta ses côtés en laissant ses affaires en plan, et Hongjoong fut rassuré de ne pas entendre l’appel à nouveau. Accompagné de la moitié d’équipage qu’il avait recruté la veille, il remonta le ponton sur les pas de Jongho et Lolly.

Un sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres quand il vit le navire sans nom. Les deux mâts s’élevaient fièrement vers le ciel, les voiles noires sagement attachées aux vergues. Il était vraiment parfait. Une fois debout sur le pont, il ne voulait plus le quitter.

Jongho s’arrêta à ses côtés tandis que Lolly menait les autres dans les réserves de munitions et de nourriture afin qu’ils y déposent les caisses que Mingi et lui avaient achetées grâce à leurs jeux du premier jour.

— La cabine du Capitaine est par là, sourit fièrement Jongho en lui indiquant le gaillard d’arrière.  
Hongjoong le suivit en sautillant presque d’excitation.

La cabine était vide, à l’exception d’une longue table recouverte de plans de construction.

— Aucun meuble n’avait été commandé, mais Lolly devrait pou-… Un instant, il faut que je lui parle.  
Hongjoong hocha distraitement la tête, en observant avec fascination les moulures de bois aux arrêtes du plafond et des murs. Il imaginait déjà comment il allait décorer son royaume.

Une vague un peu plus forte fit légèrement tanguer le navire et Hongjoong déplaça instantanément son centre de gravité pour ne pas se laisser déséquilibrer. Et soudainement, maintenant qu’il y était, il se rendit compte à quel point tout cela lui avait manqué. Le léger craquement du bois, le tout aussi léger balancement du navire dans ce port protégé… Il était fait pour vivre sur l’eau.

La porte s’ouvrit derrière lui et il se retourna dans un sursaut, la main sur la lame qu’il avait acquise sur l’île. Distrait dans ses rêveries, il n’avait pas entendu les pas approcher, ni les petits coups frappés à la porte.

— Lolly pourra vous faire des meubles si vous lui accordez des matériaux et un emplacement protégé sur le pont, reprit Jongho comme s’il n’était jamais parti.

Hongjoong se détendit et remercia Lolly, entrée après Jongho. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras sans prévenir et le tira vers lui. Hongjoong ne tenta même pas de résister, après la soirée qu’il avait passé avec lui. Il se savait dominé en termes de force. Néanmoins, il avait derrière lui un entraînement militaire et des années de combat réel. Passée la surprise de la première soirée, il savait comment reprendre le dessus sur le charpentier s’il en avait besoin.

— J’aimerais l’appeler ATEEZ, murmura timidement Jongho.  
— Ça a une signification particulière ?, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Hongjoong attendit en silence, un immense sourire adoucissant les traits de son visage face à l’expression de plus en plus troublée du charpentier.

— Très bien, tant que ça n’insulte personne. J’aime bien, ça sonne bien…

Le sourire de Jongho illumina la pièce et il se précipita dehors.

Le regard de Hongjoong tomba alors sur Lolly, immobile et les yeux dans le vague.

— Tout va bien ?  
— Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Je suis sûre de moi… Mais ma sœur… Non, c’est bon, ça va très bien, finit-elle avec un sourire forcé avant de quitter la pièce.

— Capitaine, cria une voix. Attendez !

Mingi se tourna aussitôt vers la source du bruit, conscient du danger que représentait ce cri pour leur mission en cours. Il dépassait d’au moins une tête le reste de l’équipage présent, et aperçut donc aisément le médecin en rouge, un lourd sac en bandoulière sur l’épaule, reculer vers eux avec difficulté. Ayant reconnu sa voix, il se précipita sur lui en évitant l’équipage.

Le médecin tourna un instant la tête pour vérifier sa trajectoire et lui sourit quand il croisa son regard. Il commença à ouvrir les lèvres…

Mingi lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

— Ne parle pas aussi fort, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Yunho hocha la tête, et Mingi sentit son sourire s’élargir sous sa main juste avant qu’il ne le relâche.

— Tu es là pourquoi ?  
— Je pars avec vous, lâcha Yunho dans un souffle, comme pour se débarrasser d’un poids.

Mingi leva un sourcil amusé, avisant, en plus du sac à bandoulière, les deux ceintures de sacoches que portait Yunho, et un énorme sac qu’il semblait avoir trainé jusqu’au chantier naval, laissant des traces de son passage dans la terre sèche des rues. Il réalisa vite la portée de cette annonce dans des oreilles indiscrètes et son sourire s’effaça. Le médecin était connu. Le faire approcher du bateau avec un paquetage de cette taille, c’était risquer de faire sauter leur couverture.

— Ne dis plus jamais ça, marmonna Mingi en jetant des regards discrets à droite et à gauche. Suis-moi !

Yunho s’exécuta en fronçant les sourcils et commença à faire trainer son bagage dans la direction opposée.

— Laisse ça là… Eh, matelot !, appela Mingi.

Une tête souriante, à la chevelure jais méchée de rouge, apparut par-dessus le bastingage.

— Ah, l’homme en rouge !, répondit-il avec force avant de courir vers la planche pour les rejoindre. J’étais surpris de ne pas te voir hier, je pensais que tu étais des leurs ! Comment ça va ?, demanda San avec entrain.

Mingi se souvint soudain de l’intérêt de San pour l’homme en rouge qui « avait l’air sympa » et regretta qu’il soit celui qui ait répondu. San non plus ne connaissait pas le médecin, ni la portée de sa réputation. Il risquait de faire une bêtise…

— Plutôt bien, répondit tout aussi joyeusement le docteur en lui serrant la main. Yunho, médecin.  
— San ! Mousse, je suppose, ajouta-t-il après une pause. Bienvenue dans l…  
— Non, s’énerva Mingi. Il ne fait pas partie de l’équipage. Ramène ça à l’intérieur.

San se tourna vers lui.

— Pourquoi je récupère ses affaires dans ce cas ?, demanda-t-il d’une voix transpirant l’agacement.  
— Fais ce que je te dis, c’est tout, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. La vie sur un bateau ne permet pas l’insubordination, c’est clair ?

San leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le lourd sac, qu’il ne réussit pas à soulever non plus. Yunho remercia San, et se tourna vers Mingi.

Le Vice-Capitaine reprit sa marche en ressassant la conversation qu’il avait eu avec San. Se faire détester n’était jamais une bonne approche si on voulait s’assurer de la fidélité de l’équipage, mais globalement, ça aurait pu moins bien se passer. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, appréciant l’efficacité avec laquelle il avait recadré San. Il aurait le temps de se racheter une conduite, si besoin, quand le bateau voguerait sur l’eau avec l’équipage de Hongjoong à son bord. En attendant, il devait faire son possible pour que ça arrive, ce qui incluait de trouver une ruelle assez éloignée du chantier et assez tranquille pour qu’ils puissent parler calmement. Enfin, il s'arrêta.

— Du coup, commença Yunho en arrivant à la hauteur de Mingi, ça veut dire que je peux venir ? Pas besoin de l’avis du capitaine ?  
— Tu n’avais pas l’air disposé à me laisser le choix là-bas, répliqua Mingi avec bonne humeur, ce qui le surprit.

Pour Mingi, on ne jouait pas avec l’autorité, surtout sur un navire. C’était essentiel. Un bateau en pleine mer, c’est comme une petite île coupée du monde extérieur, avec des provisions limitées et des habitants qui se voient beaucoup trop souvent pour leur plaisir. Si une personne sort du rail, c’est tout de suite la panique. Un navire sans autorité supérieure, c’est un navire coulé avant la première tempête, avant le premier abordage. De sa place particulière, il pouvait remettre en doute les décisions du Capitaine, mais seulement en privé, jamais devant l’équipage pour ne pas saper son autorité. Et comme l’avait fait San, la « demande » de Yunho manquait de respect à l’autorité. Elle n’aurait pas dû l’amuser.

— Le Capitaine ne dira jamais non à une paire de bras supplémentaire, reprit-il plus sobrement comme pour se justifier. Surtout venant d’un médecin. Il est plutôt rare pour un équipage d’avoir un docteur de profession, et pas seulement un charpentier pour amputer. Notre charpentier n’aurait pas tenu le coup, ajouta-t-il finalement après une seconde de réflexion. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit prêt pour ce qui l’attend, pas plus que Lolly.  
— Lolly vient aussi ?  
— Tu la connais ? Non, oublie, ça ne m’intéresse pas.  
— Non, mais Jongho m’en a parlé, répondit tout de même Yunho. Pour Lolly, je ne sais pas. De ce que j’ai compris, elle est très proche de sa sœur jumelle, donc la séparation pourrait être brutale. Par contre, concernant Jongho…, continua-t-il dans un souffle avant de faire une pause. J’espère qu’il n’aura jamais à le prouver, mais Jongho prend ses devoirs très au sérieux. Et s’il doit recourir à une solution radicale, alors il le fera.  
— Nous verrons.  
— C’est un pari, sourit Yunho en lui tendant la main. Même si aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je dis que nous ne verrons rien.

Mingi haussa les épaules et allait lui serrer la main. Yunho la recula avec un sourire en coin, et il ne frôla que le bout de ses doigts.

— Attention, dit-il, je suis très chanceux…

Mingi attrapa fermement la main de Yunho avant que ce dernier ne puisse l’enlever à nouveau, l’humeur joyeuse du médecin se propageant agréablement dans ses muscles. Il eut l’impression qu’un poids était enlevé de ses épaules.

— Bienvenu dans l’équipage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung, Jongho (à lire sur le rythme du fanchant ;-D ) font tous les huit partie de l'équipage du ATEEZ ! XD
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


	12. Logbook#12

Une fois son lourd chargement posé sur le pont, San resta là, les bras ballants. Il avait certes déjà voyagé sur un bateau, mais jamais il n’avait fait vraiment partie d’un équipage. Et maintenant qu’il était seul sur le pont, il se sentait mal à l’aise.

Son regard tomba sur l’échelle de corde menant à la première vergue du petit mât. Une envie irrépressible d’y monter le prît et après avoir nerveusement vérifié qu’il était toujours seul sur le pont, il l’escalada, ses pieds nus habitués au contact du cordage. L’épreuve lui rappela ses numéros d’équilibrisme au cirque et il sourit…

Il avait une relation difficile avec le cirque, avec tout ce qu’il représentait pour lui. Il avait commencé très tôt à voyager avec ces individus, dès ses cinq ans. Tout ce qu’il connaissait, il l’avait appris à travers eux.

Mais au fur et à mesure des représentations, en observant le comportement des spectateurs entre eux alors qu’il attendait le début de la soirée, le ventre tordu en une boule nerveuse, il avait vu de nombreux gestes qu’il ne connaissait pas. Et quand il avait récupéré Elijah, laissé pour mort sur le bord d’une route, et qu’il avait réussi à le faire intégrer au cirque, il avait vécu cette autre forme de relation. Quelque chose de chaleureux, qui ne reposait pas sur le mensonge, sur la trahison et sur l’esprit de compétition. La rivalité entre eux était plus saine, plus joueuse.

Maintenant qu’il y repensait, c’était probablement cette rencontre avec Elijah qui l’avait définitivement fait s’ouvrir au monde. Bien sûr, il voyageait. Mais il ne vivait pas vraiment les voyages, il restait enfermé dans l’enceinte du cirque. Il n’était pas curieux de l’extérieur.

Arrivé en haut de l’échelle, il avança avec assurance au bout de la vergue et s’y assit.

A partir de ce moment, il avait commencé à sortir du cirque. Souvent. Trop souvent au goût du directeur, qui avait décidé de supprimer cette liberté pour tout le monde. Ça n’avait pas amélioré ses relations avec les membres du cirque. Il avait fallu plusieurs années à San pour trouver cette idée de représentation à l’extérieur. C’était la couverture parfaite pour sortir une fois de temps en temps, avec l’approbation du directeur qui plus est.

Il aimait toujours autant faire ses numéros de cirque. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi satisfait d’être monté à cette échelle. Mais l’ambiance au sein du cirque, il n’en pouvait plus. Il aspirait à mieux.

Il y avait tout de même un souci, il n’avait aucune idée de ce que son nouveau rôle sur ce navire était. Et il n’était pas sûr d’être autorisé à être ici…

San entendit le bruit d’une porte provenant de l’arrière du bateau et sans réfléchir, il s’allongea sur la vergue pour tenter de prendre le moins de place possible. Il aurait voulu se fondre dans le décor.

Le Capitaine. C’était le Capitaine. Qui venait vers lui… Non, vers la planche pour retourner sur le quai. San soupira de soulagement.

— Mingi ! Comment ça s’est passé ?, demanda-t-il d’une voix soucieuse.  
— Bien.

San s’était légèrement redressé, curieux d’écouter la suite de la conversation. Après tout, il parlait de l’homme en rouge. Il lui faisait un peu penser à un golden retriever, tout en sourire et bonne humeur de ce qu’il avait vu, et il l’avait apprécié presque dès qu’il l’avait vu.

Son attention se reporta sur la conversation sur le quai. De son emplacement un peu surélevé, il avait plutôt un bon point de vue, et le capitaine fronçait les sourcils.

— Tu as accepté de te faire soigner !, finit-il par dire avec un grand sourire.

Le Vice-Capitaine grogna, et San l’imagina lever les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, dit-il en chassant ce fait d’un geste impatient de la main. Il veut venir avec nous…  
— Il reste de la place, remarqua Hongjoong d’un air songeur. Et un médecin pourrait nous être très utile…  
— J’ai dit oui.

Hongjoong hocha la tête.

— Tu as bien fait, tu n’as pas besoin de me demander mon avis pour ça. Je te fais confiance en tant que Capitaine autant qu’en tant qu’ami.

Mingi sourit légèrement, apparemment content de cette marque de respect, et San se rappela que les deux hommes semblaient avoir un passé commun assez conséquent. Leur façon de parler, plus détendue qu’avec les autres, leurs expressions ouvertes, et la faible distance entre eux témoignaient de leur aisance avec l’autre.

— Mais il est trop reconnaissable. Il nous rejoindra ce soir.

San se posa plus confortablement sur sa poutre de bois, la conversation touchant à sa fin. Il se sentait si bien qu’il aurait pu s’endormir.

— Mingi ? Hongjoong ? Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir là…, souffla une femme sur le quai.  
— Je pense que si...

La voix était si chaleureuse que San se redressa en sursaut, surpris. Le sourire de Mingi était le plus grand et le plus pur que San lui ait vu quand il répondit.

La femme passa une main dans ses cheveux violet foncé, les replaçant correctement tous du côté gauche de son visage et vida sa pipe dans un petit boîtier métallique. Dès que Mingi fut tourné vers elle, elle l’attrapa par le cou et lui emmêla vigoureusement les cheveux.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois !!!, rit-elle avec force.

Mingi se tortilla vainement pour se dégager tandis que Hongjoong le regardait narquoisement.

— J’avais déjà 20 ans, j’ai pas grandi depuis !  
— Peut-être…, dit-elle d’un air songeur en relâchant brusquement son étreinte.

Mingi chancela, l’expression légèrement incertaine, mais se reprit vite. La femme avança alors vers Hongjoong. Ils se regardèrent froidement dans les yeux.

— Hongjoong.  
— Raven.

Leurs visages se fendirent d’un énorme sourire et Raven tendit le bras que Hongjoong serra au milieu. Ils se tapèrent mutuellement l’épaule gauche.

— Comment vas-tu ?, demanda Hongjoong avec entrain. La dernière fois qu’on t’a vu, tu étais dans la marine.

San se crispa. Que faisait-elle là, dans ce cas ? Elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter, elle était au Conglomérat, le seul endroit où l’autorité n’existait pas. Mais sa présence sur l’île restait suspicieuse.

— J’ai été virée. Insubordination. Une fois de trop.

La dite-Raven souriait en lâchant cette information, mais elle ne ressemblait qu’à une coquille vide, la voix creuse. Le deux pirates se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre d’un même mouvement, et…

— C’est pas un cirque ici, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda une voix forte derrière San.

Ce dernier se redressa lestement et sauta presque sur Wooyoung pour lui plaquer la main devant la bouche.

— San, marmonna-t-il en essayant difficilement d’être menaçant.  
— Tais-toi.

Ça n’avait été que quelques secondes, mais la conversation des pirates sur le quai semblait avoir bien avancée. San grimaça, avec l’impression d’avoir raté le plus important. Sans compter qu’il ne voyait plus que Mingi de son nouveau poste d’observation.

— C’est bon de te revoir. C’est vrai que ça fait longtemps !, dit Hongjoong.  
— Ouh la, oui, et voir cet enfant me le rappelle bien, répliqua-t-elle.  
— Ne t’avise pas de répéter ça devant l’équipage, tu vas saper mon autorité, réagit Mingi, et San devina qu’il était la cible de la pique.  
— Ton autorité ? Laisse-moi ri…  
— Je suis Vice-Capitaine, la coupa Mingi en bombant fièrement le torse.

Un enfant. Mingi était un enfant. San ne l’aurait jamais deviné, et retint un pouffement peu mature. Avant de se souvenir qu’il bâillonnait un membre de son équipage. De son équipage peu nombreux. Avec lequel il allait vivre de nombreux mois. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa dans son dos quand il croisa le regard noir de celui qu’il tenait captif.

La pression sur sa bouche se relâcha brusquement, et San recula agilement sur la vergue. Ce qui agaça un peu plus Wooyoung, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il se massa la mâchoire.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Ça peut être dangereux si tu ne t’y connais pas…  
— Aucun risque, c’est vachement plus stable que le fil sur lequel j’ai l’habitude de marcher.  
— Je n’ai pas peur pour toi, s’agaça Wooyoung, j’ai peur pour le bateau. Il a l’air solide, mais on ne pourra savoir si on peut lui faire confiance qu’après la première tempête, donc évite de trifouiller dans les cordages ou de t’allonger comme ça, surtout avec une arme blanche.

San leva les mains en l’air avec un sourire narquois, pour montrer qu’il ne portait qu’un pantalon et une large chemise pourpre correctement lacée sur le devant. Wooyoung fronça les sourcils en s’avançant vers lui.

— Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, San. Tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis pas ton égal sur ce bateau et encore moins ton ami…

Wooyoung ne comprit qu’après coup, alors qu’il se balançait doucement au bout du bras de San, ce qui s’était réellement passé.

— Tu es à l’aise là-haut, San ?, demanda le Capitaine en remontant sur le pont.

Il était suivi du Second, et d’une femme que Wooyoung ne connaissait pas.

Il avait glissé. Il avait glissé, alors que la mâture était son terrain de jeu. Et il aurait pu se faire très, très mal.

San s’était à nouveau allongé sur la verge pour le rattraper. Cet homme l’agaçait. Il était trop familier, comme la veille au soir dans le bar.

La femme avait une pipe. C’était ridicule.

Il était jaloux. San semblait mieux se débrouiller que lui pour se déplacer sur la poutre.

Quel genre d’équipage avait bien pu avoir Hongjoong pour être aussi calme dans cette situation ? Ou si ce n’était pas son équipage, qu’avait-il vu pour être aussi impassible devant ce spectacle ?

Ses pensées se mélangeaient, il était partagé entre tellement d’émotions : l’embarras, l’agacement, la fascination, le rire…

La femme tira sur sa pipe et il étrangla un gloussement moqueur. Une pipe ? Mais en même temps, elle avait l’air effrayante et jamais il n’aurait osé lui dire quoi que ce soit.

— Plutôt, oui, répondit calmement San. Je te lâche, souffla-t-il à Wooyoung.

Wooyoung atterrit avec grâce sur le pont, et San le suivit, se suspendant d’abord à la vergue avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

— Tu devrais le prendre sous ta tutelle, Wooyoung, fit Hongjoong en hochant la tête, les bras croisés. Il fera un bon gabier.

Wooyoung hocha la tête sobrement. Il n’était pas ravi de s’occuper de cet individu. Mais il le remercia du bout des lèvres après que le Capitaine eut disparu dans sa cabine avec ses deux compagnons. Il reconnaissait aisément que San l’avait sauvé d’une méchante jambe cassée. Mais maintenant qu’il était sous son commandement direct, il allait lui en faire baver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, les débuts de l'amitié entre Wooyoung et San... Je me suis bien amusée à les écrire XD J'espère que la suite vous plaira !
> 
> Ce travail est aussi disponible, sous le même nom, sur mon compte Wattpad. J'en suis l'unique auteure.


End file.
